Watching The Heavens Cry
by Andra Black
Summary: Sarianah, a tomboyish high school student, runs into a dangerous street gang while unintentionally disguised as a street bum. Now she has to watch her step because that same gang has disguised themselves as students. Will she find a friend among them? Or will she find something more? Rated M for language, drama, blood, and future sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Yeah I know it's a pretty quick posting just afterHidan's New Friend, but hey, I've been trying to get this thing out of the way for who knows how long, so there you have it. **

(. . . No. . .) His hand was cold and limp when she reached out to it. (. . . It can't end like this. . .) His arms lost their protective strength, unable to embrace her with warmth like he had done so many times before to comfort her. (. . . Not after everything we've been through. . .) His skin didn't glow with the love he held for her, the happiness they shared together. (. . . I can't even stand on my own yet. . .) Even when she screamed his name and buried her face into his ghostly pale chest he didn't open his eyes or tell her heartfelt promises that everything will be alright. (. . . You can't leave me! . . .)

. . .

"Watching the heavens cry?" Her mother nodded with a loving smile. "It tells of an old couple that met a tragic ending, the man dying to protect his lover before she could find him. It truly is a sad folklore." Large innocent brown eyes lit up eagerly. "Will you read it to me, mommy?"

With a heartwarming laugh the mother shook her head and tucked in her lovable daughter, pulling up the light red blanket up to her chin. "I promise I will tell you the story when you are ready. Papa Bear is waiting for you to give him a goodnight kiss, and so am I, little butt munch."

"Mommy! I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!" With a laugh the single mother kissed the girl on the forehead and switched off the lamp. Hearing the door close with a soft *click* the child pushed off the covers and scurried over to the large window, where the full moon shone brightly as a natural nightlight.

Placing her hands together in a prayer, she murmured softly, looking up to the shining North Star. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart and above, to someday see, my one true love. Even I have to travel the seas, just to call him love dove." She giggled with a blush at the last part, but bowed with an amen and scampered back to bed with a smile. "Watching The Heavens Cry." she whispered, snuggling with her giant white teddy bear that was twice as big as her. "What do you think, Papa Bear? Do you think I might end up being in the story?"

Hearing no reply she sighed. "You can tell me tomorrow, love you." Reaching up to kiss him on the nose she lied back down and fell asleep with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was a flashback of sorts, an intheirs chapter ye song is part of Sarianah's alarm clock, which turns on right beforeher mom wakes her up to keep her awake. So take THAT mr goody twoshoes! Suck on it! I'm not breaking copywrites! It'part of the background! **

**Heh, yes I need to rub it in. The jackarse I'm talking about reported me once for copywrite violation. The stick up the ass. There's THOUSANDS of stories that have been up for AGES that were just like mine. **

**Anyways, enough with the rant, onto the story xP. **

Watching the Heavens Cry

For What Lies in Store

She was a young woman, he was a young man, they both chose different sides, but that didn't keep them from falling for the enemy. She was the fire that needed a place to burn with her fiery heart, he was the ice that needed a place to warm his cold heart.

Somehow, fate tended to attract the opposites together.

...

(Pink; Raise Your Glass)

"Saria, it's time for school!"

The bump concealed under the sheets let out an audible groan, then was pulled down by a set of grabby toes to reveal the messy bed head of the brunette.

(Right right, turn up the lights. We're gonna lose our minds tonight. What's the dealio?)

"Sarianah!"

"I'm coming mother!" She shouted back from her spot on the bed, quick reflexes causing her hand to slap the snooze button of her alarm at the first millisecond of a beep.

(I love when it's all too much, five A.M turn the radio up. Where's the rock and roll?)

The teen grumbled incomprehensible profanities at her mother as she rolled over diagonally to slide out of the bed onto her bottom, dragging the sheets with her.

(Party crasher. Penny snatcher.)

She hated Mondays, so uneventful in the mornings. With a growl she started her short zombie-like walk to the bathroom, eyes squinting at the morning sunlight that peered through the window next to the shower.

(Call me up if you are gangsta.)

Pulling off her loose, skimpy sleep time articles, she yanked open the sliding door and hopped in.

(Don't be fancy just get dancy!)

Turning the knob to the right, she stood up as water sprayed down like bullets. There was a problem with the water this morning.

(Why so serious...?)

"IT'S FUCKING COLD!"

...

Hearing light footsteps the middle aged woman looked up from her spot at the stove see her daughter walking down the stairs. Looking at her chosen outfit for school the mother huffed.

A simple black tank top with faded low rise flare jeans. Add her white and purple Reeboks and you have your everyday next door tomboy neighbor.

"Modest yet somehow still shows everything while looking like nothing but trouble. Some things never change about you honey."

The teen replied with a snort and walked over to snatch the still boiling egg from the sizzling pan, ignoring the burns on her fingertips.

"So what's your work schedule for today?"

The older woman, Angela, shrugged, shaking her head at her daughter's masochistic habits; which included grabbing things straight off the stove.

"I won't be home till eight tonight. Can I trust you to be home before then?" She gave the teen a knowing look.

She merely scowled with a whine. "Mother~!"

"Sarianah~!" Angela sang back mimicking her whining tone.

"You know that I will always worry about you no matter how old you are honey. Now hurry up and grab your bags before you're late for school. Again."

"Che, do you have to remind me? It wasn't my fault!" Angela quirked a brow.

"Well maybe you should stop walking to school while eating breakfast, then the strays won't be chasing after you-"

"Love you mom! Bye!" the farewell was immediately followed with a slam of the front door.

Placing her hands on her shapely hips that Sarianah inherited from her, along with other shapely areas, she sighed with a smile.

"I still worry about that girl."

...

"AAAUUUGGHH! GANG WAY! GANG WAY!"

The brunette stopped for one second to hand a five dollar bill to a guy that was talking to his friends and snatched his skateboard. "I need to borrow thiseeooh Shizz! Gotta run!"

She should've just listened to her mom's reminder, because right as soon as she stepped out of the apartment with her breakfast hanging from her mouth a stampede of strays surrounded her with foaming lips pulled into snarls. Since then, which was two minutes ago, she had been on a death chase by the starved animals.

"My skateboard!"

She dropped it next to her while sprinting, and hopped on, swiftly waving at the guy that sported a monstrous neon green Mohawk, reminding her of Johnny Napalm from Guitar Hero.

"I'll bring it back after school!"

Ending the wave with a peace sign she pushed off harder, adjusting her backpack to keep it from unbalancing her.

Anyone that was watching the scene unfold before their very eyes, they would shrug and continue on their daily business; for this was an everyday thing.

...

Heavy pants could be heard in the distance, and if you looked past the school gates you could the silhouette of a teen that had just escaped from a wild goose chase by a pack of wild dogs, barely remaining unscathed.

Looking up Sarianah nearly whooped in joy if her lungs hadn't been so strained. Taking another look around none of the usual students were roaming about. The first bell had already rung before she arrived.

"BRIIIIINNNNNG!"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

...

"Let me guess; you left the house while eating an egg?"

The brunette winced. The busty principal knew her too well, and this was one of the many times she had been late for school. But being chased by strays wasn't the only reason why. There had been cases where she had distracted by helping an elderly woman walk across the street or helping a mother by carrying her bags while she pushed the stroller.

"Heheh, aaaannnd I had to borrow a skateboard this time." she added scratching the back of her head.

The middle aged woman cocked a brow, eyes widening slightly. "They're certainly getting restless lately aren't they?" she murmured, shaking her dull blonde hair. With a sigh she signed an excuse slip for the brunette.

"I'll let you go this time. Just stay out of trouble. Your mother worries to death about you." she said, shooing her off with her hand.

"Thanks Tsunade!"

Sarianah scurried out with a grin, letting the door shut on its own with a slam.

Tsunade huffed and sat down in her rolling chair.

"That girl is such a mess."

...

"Ate breakfast while walking to school." the dark haired man murmured, reading the slip.

"That's right Mr. Sarutobi." Sarianah with a smile. Asuma's brow twitched. 'She's acting like it's such a small thing. Does she even know what could happen if one of those furry monsters happened to bite her?!'

"Very well." he said turning to the board and grabbing a piece of chalk. "Go on and take your seat Ms. Shadowfiend."

...

All throughout the day school had been particularly uneventful. Just writing down notes, doing assignments, and reading passages from the textbooks to the class.

Until gym came. The tomboyish brunette's favorite class.

And they were playing dodge ball.

"Whoo!" She tilted her head to allow a ball to almost graze her skin. Seeing a ball aimed for her torso she bent her back, causing several pops, and it whizzed past over her nose. Standing back up she hopped lightly on her feet, pumping up.

"Come on! That all you got?!" she snapped out, jumping side to side. She was suddenly the last one on her side.

One of the few boys on the opposite team smirked. Only men were left since all the girls chose to stand on the side and gossip. "You're not gonna last this time Sari! Get her!"

Six balls were rocketing towards her at blinding speeds. Time froze, the balls now going a mile an hour for a split second, and she did a side handstand, like the ones you see in a breakdance. One went between her arm and head, another nearly touching an airborne foot, and the next barely tapping a centimeter from her hip.

The remaining three? The next that was meant to go between her legs were caught by her feet, and she quickly got in an almost sitting position, her hands holding her up. She caught another in her armpit, and used that same arm to hold her weight still off the ground while she caught the last one in her hand.

"No way in Hell!" The boys tried to convince the gym teacher that she was cheating, or one of the balls had hit her, but to no avail; they were out. They really shouldn't have thrown two balls each, because if she caught the ball that someone had thrown, they lost, and she caught the second ball of each.

Gai Muto shook his head. "Nope, you lost fair and square. She put her power of youth to its maximum and defeated you. Sarianah Shadowfiend's team wins!"

"BRIIIIIINNNNG!"

"That's the last bell guys! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sarianah!" all the boys in her class yelled, waving like maniacs as she ran off laughing. None of the girls even looked at her since they hated her. Of course they would since she was the reason why their boyfriends dumped them to try and win her heart.

...

Grabbing her bag that she hid on top of her locker she began a fast sprint out the doors, paying no heed to the janitor Jiraiya's warning to not run in the halls, and shoved the entrance doors open, still running.

Seeing that the sun was still high in the blue sky Sarianah let a bright grin spread on her face.

"Looks like I can go visit Callie Omallie."

Callie was a calico cat that she found as a stray kitten two years ago. It was the start of an unbreakable bond at first sight. The cat usually liked to lounge in the small field that you wouldn't find for miles in the overpopulated city minus the few public parks scattered around the place.

She had to keep Callie a secret since she wasn't allowed to have any pets thanks to both her mom and their landlord.

The jog was short and sweet, and the brunette snuck around a tall building to find the 'No Trespassing' sign. Walking past it with a cheerful whistle she clapped her hands twice, and a blur of black spotted with multicolors rushed up to her with a meow.

"Hey Callie!"

"Merow!" The cat had a dead bird hanging between her lips, and the teen shuddered. "Hurry up and eat that. Ugh!" The little beast just purred and ate the tiny animal with a flicking tail.

"Eeewwww..."

After a few minutes they traveled to a tree to take a small catnap beneath the shade it created, enjoying the occasional cool breeze. Sarianah lazily scratched Callie behind the ears, smirking as the feline leaned in, purring madly.

"You like that Cal?"

"Grrreow?" The meow was mixed with a purr, a sound that always made her laugh a bit.

Looking at the sky again she pouted. Time really flew by and judging by how deep the pink haze was in place of the cornflower blue that was there hours ago, it was almost eight o'clock.

Sitting up with a frown she cradled the cat in her arms before letting her leap out after giving a peck on the feline's cheek.

"I gotta get going, mom will be worried if I'm not home soon."

"Mrow!"

Callie sat on her haunches, hazel colored almonds showing understanding and the brunette ran off again.

...

Spotting a giant digital clock next to a convenience store she saw that it was already eight fifteen. "Damn." she muttered, choosing to take a shortcut that she hardly took due to the high activity with gangs there.

She had to walk through several alleyways that were like a maze unless you knew it as well as she did, because it was her playground during the weekends when her mom had to leave to another state for an important meeting. Leaving her with two days by herself.

Reaching in her bag she pulled out a pair of camouflage styled cargos that hung low on her hips, and a baggy black jacket that hid her curves. Pulling up her hood to hide her face after putting her hair into a loose ponytail she zipped her bag up and slung it over her shoulders.

After having a few run ins with a couple street bums she began to experiment and figured out that they liked to mess with people more if they were more eye catching. She found this a good enough excuse to wear her favorite pants and jacket if she had to come home late.

The shortcut normally took fifteen minutes less if she ran, but that attracted unwanted attention so she kept at a casual walking pace, halving it. She then paused to look around and dropped her bag to the ground to unzip it again and take out the skateboard she had borrowed.

'I did promise I'd return it after school.' "Though it's way past that time." she murmured with a sweatdrop forming.

She walked up to an apartment door and knocked.

"Who is it?!" "It's your everyday tomboy neighbor, Sarianah!" she shouted back.

The dingy door swung open immediately and the rockstar wannabe looked at her with a scowl. She gave a nervous laugh and handed him the skateboard.

"I did say I was gonna give it back." The scowl turned to a look of mild surprise as he grabbed his skateboard back.

"Oh. Uh, thanks."

"No problem dude." she replied, walking off the steps and back out into the shadows of the alley.

Hearing the door shut she growled to herself. 'Great, I just wasted another five minutes. Mom's gonna be PISSED!'

Imagining the scolding glare her mother always sported when about to give her a lecture, the teen shuddered and continued walking, almost passing another alley.

"But what about the plan?"

Sarianah froze in her steps, mentally cursing herself for being so snoopy, and backed a few steps to peek out from the corner of a turn to see a group of men talking, and they didn't look too friendly.

"We will follow it nonetheless, Itachi. All we have to do is set up fake accounts and enroll into East Valley Bridge High. From there we will search the building-"

'That's the school I go to!' she thought panicky, cold sweat forming on her back. 'I need to get out of here before I get caught, these guys don't look like the average gang wannabes. They're the real deal!' and with that thought the brunette began to slowly back away, but the next sentence made her freeze.

"Once we find the blueprints that are hidden there we will blow up the building and head out to exterminate our main target."

Eyes going wide Sarianah's body went numb with fear, the truth of the situation making her head reel. Backing up a few more steps her foot stepped on an empty glass bottle and she tripped, colliding with a group of trash cans with a loud CLANG!

"What the fuck was that?!" "Quiet Hidan, it's probably a cat." Footsteps could be heard nearing her now hiding spot and her heart thudded like a hummingbird, feeling as if it was going to explode.

Two tall figures turned the corner, with the moon giving away their features. It was then that made her notice how much time had passed. It was probably ten already!

"Looks like we got a fucking bum trying to snoop around, eh Kakuzu?" said the albino, his wild grin and distinctive amethyst eyes gleaming almost as brightly as his slicked back starlight silver hair.

The one next to him made her heart stop momentarily. Tall and dark, with a broad figure and intimidating multicolored eyes. He was wearing an odd sort of mask to cover his face, but that made him all the more terrifying.

A pale hand grabbed the front of her jacket, lifting her six feet in the air, and face to face with the albino. "Think he heard us?"

'He? Oh right, my 'disguise'.' she thought, glad that her hood was low enough to hide her face. Better to think she was someone else rather than finding her house and murdering her if she managed to get away.

"Dunno, the fucktard has his hood in the way. You didn't fucking hear anything did ya bastard?" "Can't say that I have." she replied, keeping her voice low. "I can't fucking hear you!"

The air was knocked out of her with a whoosh as a fist met her stomach, and she was thrown back into the alley where the other men were waiting.

Coughing out she let out a curse and looked around from her lying position in the center of a circle. A man with blue tinted skin rested his foot where the albino had punched her, leaning some of his weight on it. She let out a pained grunt at the pressure being placed on the forming bruise.

"So what do we do with him? Beat him till he bleeds to death? Or just blow his brains out?" The voice of the tall man was deep and velvety, but was raspy with a joking tone that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey Pein, you're going to want to see this." said the scarecrow to a man with exotic orange hair and several piercings. Her bag was tossed to him, and he caught it with a hand without breaking eye contact with his purple ringed orbs.

He looked away to unzip the backpack and poured out its contents on the concrete ground. 'My homework!' "A student?" 'Shit!' She began to thrash about but the large man wasn't having it and leaned more of his weight on her, making her wince and still.

"Lucky us, he's a student to East Valley." Pein pulled out a bunch of papers that were crammed inside a textbook. "This is juniors work, all A's too." A guy with long blonde hair pulled halfway in a messy topknot and piercing blue eyes gave out a laugh. "A little smarty pants, hmm? He doesn't look like much, yeah."

With a growl Sarianah punched her captor's leg, letting him get a taste of her pointy knuckles and jumped back with a shout. "Bastard!"

Sarianah wasted no time in putting her fit body to the test and ran for her life, already making dozens of twists and turns, leaping over blocking fences and knocking down piles of boxes. But to no avail, they were still getting closer.

She skidded to a halt, once again cursing herself for having such bad luck. Tall looming shadows crept closer, and she was trapped in the dead end.

"Got nowhere to run now, midget."

She was going to have to fight her way out if she had any chances of surviving this. 'Lets just hope they don't have any guns or I'm screwed. Oh like that's gonna be possible they're planning on blowing up the school! Of COURSE they have guns!'

"What the fuck is the little pansy doing now?" said the albino, still showing off his crude perfect teeth with a wicked grin.

'I swear that guy has mental issues.' she told herself.


	3. Who Said Danger Wasn't a Way of Life?

WARNING:** Just a reminderbro all my unknown readers (and known) that you will be expecting irregular chapter update schedules. Blamschool, martial arts, and therapy for that. **

**Also, LEAVE REVIEWS! I want to know if my stories are awesome or not!**

He had fled off the sidelines of the war zone, seeking refuge, only to encounter someone that had him awestruck from first glance.

...

She barely caught the faint click of a trigger being pulled before ducking, an inch deep hole in the wall where her head once was. She looked up to see the blond guy lowering his hand that was holding a gun.

'These guys are serious?!' she mentally cried, frantically looking around while still keeping a keen eye on the approaching group.

Right next to her was a ladder that was barely in reach if she was given a good running start, but she would have to create a diversion so that they couldn't shoot her. She only had ten seconds max possibly. If they didn't feel like killing her right away.

Hearing hissing nearby she turned her attention to a group of stray cats that were fighting over something that had fallen from the trash cans she knocked over earlier. An idea clicking she quickly reached into the front pocket of her hoodie and pulled out a half eaten beef jerky.

Before the men could begin to laugh at the seemingly ridiculous action she unwrapped it and quickly tore it up and tossed it at their feet, the smell of the divided pieces hitting the strays' noses like flies on horse dung.

Within seconds a horde of starved homeless animals were attacking the pursuers, giving her a moment to back away a bit and darted towards the ladder, putting all her strength into her legs to make a miraculous leap of ten feet. Just high enough for her to get a tight grip on the first bar.

Heaving herself up the brunette looked back when one of them shouted out, obviously the albino, that she was getting away. She managed to reach the row of stairs when a bullet ricocheted next to her arm, causing her to shriek.

Not bothering to know that she may have given away her actual gender she scrambled up the stairs that reminded her of a domino effect, dodging more bullets by pure luck.

Sarianah gasped out when she finally reached the top, taking a minute to glance about the flat surfaced rooftop, and looked back down behind her to see two of the men nimbly climbing up. Holding back a scream of frustration and fear she ran aimlessly across the roof, praying to whatever god was listening that she'd be able to make another dangerous jump.

The teen should've prayed for better sense of timing because when she readied herself for another jump she tripped over her own feet, but caught herself before her face could slam against the concrete floor beneath her.

Pushing herself back up she was too late for the two men from earlier had caught up to her and a hand had grabbed her hood, unknowingly fisting her hair underneath, and yanked.

Shouting out in pain Sarianah was forced onto her back as he pulled harder. Clenching her teeth as the pain throbbed in her abused scalp she opened her eyes to see the black haired man standing over her aiming a gun at her face, and a red head next to him leering at her with a scowl.

Her spine literally groaned in protest when she attempted to sit up, and she didn't even have to try any further since the raven crouched low to push her back down with a hand to her chest, pressing the barrel of the gun to her forehead.

That action lasted only a second, because when he forcefully pressed his limb against her chest he accidentally grasped onto a full mound, causing the brunette to release a surprised moan; a sound she never thought even in her wildest dreams she could make.

He pulled away as if burned, his onyx eyes flashing crimson before everything turned black like a light switch was turned off.

. . . . .

Warm sunlight flickered through the blinds, nearly blinding the already dazzled teen when she sluggishly opened her eyes, a pained groan escaping her throat as the swelling bruise throbbed on her torso.

Gingerly placing a hand on her head she cursed when the knot bit at her nerves.

"Damn... What the hell happened last night?" she muttered, eyes squinting as she rubbed the sore bump, head pounding as it failed to put together her memory.

She could only get flickers of images, and it hurt more when she tried to focus mainly on one in particular, forcing her to give up with a growl.

A knock sounded at her door and she told herself to suck it and say up in the soft bed.

Wait..

Bed? Door? She was home? But she could've sworn that she passed out somewhere on the streets, bright red eyes being the clearest thing she could remember.

"Sarianah? Honey are you awake yet?"

'Mommy...' she thought, opening her mouth to croak out a reply that left a bitter taste on her sore throat.

"Yeah I'm awake. And hurt."

"You should be, getting into a fight like that." Angela replied in a worried tone.

Fight?

Groaning Sarianah clutched her head.

'Why can't I remember?!'

. . . . . .

Going to school was hell and hurt like a bitch thanks to the injury on her torso, and everyone saw it thanks to her wincing whenever she had to turn and clutching it every time she sat down.

"Can this day get any worse?" she groaned, taking her usual seat in the far back of the room.

Kurenai walked inside with a beaming smile warming the air around her. In followed four men that struck Sarianah as too familiar, and her head throbbed once again.

"Good morning class! Today we have new students joining us!" the raven haired woman sang out.

A series of dull greetings went about the room and the teacher sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry boys, my class isn't very energetic in the morning except for Sarianah, whom should be more than happy to greet you." Kurenai apologized with a wry smile.

One of them, a lean blond with fairly long hair stepped forward while casting them a lopsided grin.

"The name is Deidara, hmm. Hope we can get along, yeah." he uttered in a deep voice with a foreign tilt.

Copying him was a redhead with rust colored eyes and porcelain skin, a raven with cold black eyes, and a dangerous looking ginger with piercings all over his face.

"Sasori."

"Hn. Itachi."

"Pein."


	4. Dangerous to Remember

**Like I said before, my posting will be random, but also I will not be writing as much lemons as I usually do due to a couple incidents and parent lectures. But I'll try to keep my readers satisfied. Rest assured, there ****_will_**** be more than just kissing, but the full thing will most likely never happen. **

They were both tired of fighting for a meaningless cause, and agreed to run off together, search for a path that led to peace.

...

"Sarianah, raise your hand please." Kurenai spoke.

Sighing the brunette lifted her hand, using her other one to nurse the dull throb in her stomach.

"You may take the empty seats around her. Everyone else turn to page B60 and work on problems 1-15." she instructed the class as the new students walked between desks to claim their seats on either side of the brunette, front and behind.

Deidara sat to her left, Sasori her right, Itachi in front, and Pein behind.

Sarianah pulled out her text book, grunting softly from the exertion it caused in her torso, and grabbed her notebook and a pencil. Inwardly she asked herself why the men looked so familiar, yet she couldn't recall from where.

She could feel their silent stares boring holes, minus Itachi, who was facing forward, but when she glanced up to him a minute later, their eyes met and images swarmed her mind, causing her to quietly hiss and clutch her head.

Feebly raising a shaky hand Kurenai called to her.

"Yes Sarianah?"

"May I use the restroom? I'm not feeling too well." she stated honestly.

"Yes, but be back before the bell rings." the raven haired woman uttered.

Closing her book Sarianah stood up with a groan and left the room. Closing the door behind her she leaned against the wall next to the door, and tried to focus on the disorganized mental pictures flickering about.

Growling to herself she pushed off the wall and headed towards the restroom, not noticing the two men that were following her.

Entering the bathroom she checked to see if all the stalls were empty before turning around to lock the door, except that someone had beaten her to it, and an arm wrapped around her arms, whilst a hand slapped over her mouth when she tried to scream.

"Don't try anything foolish, little girl." a smooth, deep voice grumbled in her ear.

"Did you lock the door, Sasori?" She felt her captor nod as he let go.

A telltale click was heard and the barrel of a gun was pointed at her forehead the second she was released. Heavily gulping Sarinah stood still, hands raised, looking between the redhead and ginger.

Moving her left hand down slightly she watched as the ring eyed man flicked his line of vision to the moving limb, and she took that split second of his distraction to grab his wrist with her other hand, pushing it away from her direction in case he fired, and slid to the right.

Swiftly making his arm form an arch, the momentum causing the ginger to bend forward, she twisted his hand until he let go of the gun. Aikido hurt like a bitch, and she not only knew how to use it, but knew what was more effective in situations like these.

A sharp gleaming object flashed her vision, informing her of the knife that was aiming for her side. Leg swinging around in a crescent kick, she knocked the weapon from his hand and nailed him in the stomach with a sharp pivot side kick, knocking the breath out of him.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor, the back of her skull colliding with the cold tiled floor. Stars dancing before her eyes her arms were pinned above her head, purple-grey ringed eyes glaring heatedly at her dazed form.

Cold metal creeped inside her loose black T-shirt, the freezing tip stopping between the expanse of her breasts. The brunette gasped at the chill that contrasted with her warm skin, a shudder going through her body stared fearfully at the ginger who returned the gesture with a somewhat sick half smile.

"What the hell do you want with me?!" she demanded, beginning to shiver from the lack of cloth covering her stomach, which was showing off the painful looking bruise on there.

"You better be thankful that I have a soft spot for feisty girls like you." her captor growled.

"That doesn't answer my question! Who are you?!" she all but shouted, groaning in pain when he pressed a knee to her stomach.

"Keep quiet unless you want more than just a bruise to worry about." he threatened.

No, it was a promise.

Eyes wide Sarianah clamped her mouth shut, but couldn't hold down the blush spreading on her cheeks from the way his gun seemed to be fondling her bosom somehow.

"And you're the leader, yet you have no restraints when it comes to women. I might as well compare you to Hidan." the redhead muttered, pushing himself off the floor with a grunt and rubbed his stomach, wincing when he felt a bruise forming on his solar plexus.

She could definitely kick.

Growling at the insult Pein got off the brunette, but pulled her up with him by keeping his hand closed around her wrists and moving the gun to a more 'appropriate' place, which was still her chest, but at least it wasn't beneath her shirt this time.

"Now listen up, girl." the ginger spoke first with a fierce glare. "Itachi told us you wouldn't remember us very well thanks to his 'talent', but this will be your only warning; one word about us and we can assure you that your body will not be found, and if it is, they won't be able to recognize it."

The threat from his deep, velvety voice struck her hard, her brain turning its cogs as it told her that whatever she might have stumbled into last night will get her killed if she wasn't careful.

But that was just it. What happened last night? Who were these men and what did they want with her?

"But, why threaten me if I don't even know who you are?" she inquired with the strongest voice she could muster.

"Your memory will come back eventually, it's just blocked so only images will come back from time to time the more you're around us." Sasori explained, dusting himself off.

"Which is why you better remember that a single word will end your life." Pein finished.

Sasori pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "We better return to class soon." he uttered, walking to the door and unlocking it.

Pein walked close behind the brunette, keeping the barrel of his gun pressed firmly into her back, whilst Sasori walked ahead, entering the room first as Pein quickly pocketed the firearm and hid it under the baggy cloth of his jacket. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, like he was helping helping her stand, and she went with it by clutching her hands to his front, face set in an exhausted expression.

"We found Sarianah sitting outside the restroom holding her head. I apologize for taking so long." Pein smoothly lied, pretending to assist her to sit properly in her seat.

Kurenai beamed brightly, but with a worried look in her eye. "Why thank you boys, just in time before the bell, too. Sarianah had been acting a bit off all day and I thought she wasn't feeling well."

'Damn straight I wasn't. My stomach was killing me all day.' the brunette inwardly added, hiding a scowl. 'But aside from that, what the hell did I get myself into?'


	5. Molestation in Biology Class

**IMPORTANT**** NOTE; Some of the Akatsuki in this story will turn out to simply be perverted sickos! However, it doesn't mean a love story won't bloom for one of those perverts. Sarianah will gradually dig her way into most of their hearts, so until then, I will be asking for votes on who you want to wind up falling for our beloved brunette! Namely only Pein, Sasori, Deidra, Hidan, and Itachi, but if my readers aren't too disturbed with a 16-17 year old making out with a thirty year old, Kisame and Kakuzu can get some action as well. But just remember, whoever has more votes before the next chapter gets more time with our lovely heroine. **

**THANK YOU FOR NOT SKIPPING THE NOTIFICATION! If you did, SHAME ON YOU!**

Committing treason to their homelands, both fled the war, settling in a neutral remote area.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Nurse Shizune nearly toppled over in shock, clutching her chest when Sarianah lifted her shirt. The teen was sternly ordered by Principal Tsunade to see the school nurse after a couple of students told her the brunette hadn't been acting well.

"Good GOD! What did you get yourself into, dear?!" she sputtered, scrambling about the room to grab bandages, pain relievers, and a bag of ice.

Sarianah said nothing as the woman patched up the bruise, gave her a glass of water to take the aspirin, and instructed her to hold the ice bag over the area. Inwardly the brunette questioned if this a bit too much. It's not like she was stabbed with a blade or anything.

"tree..." Shizune heard the teen mumble, and beckoned for her to speak up.

"I fell down a tree."

"..." The nurse said nothing, just stared blankly at the brunette.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling for first lunch, and Sarianah slid off the metal bed and excused herself.

"She... fell down a tree?" Shizune mumbled, shaking her head at the girl's recklessness.

"Kids these days."

(At Lunch)

A large circle, full of lovesick teenage girls, blocked her way to the lunch line. Obnoxious squeals and fanatic shrieks loud enough to make one's ears bleed.

"Bloody hell." the teen growled, covering her ears while shoving past the fan girls.

Instead of clearing through, the crowd only became thicker, and her stomach was beginning to bite at her from starvation. Anger rising, she all but shouted over them.

"MOVE IT! I WANT MY FUCKING LUNCH!"

'Ah~ FINALLY some peace and quiet.' she mentally sang.

In response of her voice bellowing over them the fan girls went silent and backed off, clearing a way to the lunch line.

"Thank you-" "Bitch with the fucking rack!" Her wording of appreciation was crudely interrupted.

Turning around -regretfully- she faced the table that was the center of attention. An amethyst eyed albino was looking her up and down in a manner that made her feel exposed, perhaps almost naked, and she didn't like it one bit. However, when they locked eyes, she simply walked over to him and let him have it right in the kisser.

"That's for punching me in the stomach!" she hissed, hoping none of the bystanders heard.

"The fuck did I do bitch?! That fucking hurt!" he snapped back, obviously having no clue as to what she was talking about.

It was then that she noticed who else was sitting at the table, and entered a fierce staring contest with Pein.

"Hidan, you can't have her, she's the eavesdropper." the ginger uttered.

"Can I fuck her and then kill her?" the albino asked in an almost innocent tone.

"I'm hungry, and I'm getting lunch. Bye."

She ignored the shouts of "Get back here bitch!" and accepted her tray of pepperoni rolls while licking her lips. Choosing an empty table that was farthest away from "them", she calmly whistled a tune and happily chomped down on the first roll.

An arm snaked around her waist, and shivered in disgust when a hot breath blew across her neck.

"So what'ya say, bitch? Wanna have some fucking fun with me?"

Spitting out the food in her mouth onto his face, purposely, her elbow came up and got him in the kisser, again.

"Fuck bitch!" he wailed, falling out of the seat.

Upon watching the humorous scene of him falling, maybe rewinding it in her head a couple times, she noticed he wasn't even wearing a shirt.

'He's breaking the school dress code!'

Aware that his persistence wasn't about to stop anytime soon Sarianah stood with her tray of food, a scowl marring her face as she headed for the exit, planning on eating outside.

She sighed in bliss as the door closed behind her, muffling the chaos within the cafeteria. Spotting a bench that was set out here for the sole purpose of lunch in solitude, she happily perched her shapely rump on the seat, resuming her feast upon the greasy pepperoni rolls.

'Now I'm kinda glad Shizune made me take the aspirin, it doesn't hurt to eat.' she silently thanked the nurse, unaware of the tall shadow looming dangerously behind her.

Inhaling a deep breath, happy now that the foul mouth wasn't pestering her favorite time of the day, second to gym of course, and softly observed the swaying grass at her feet, quietly munching away and licking the corners of her mouth whenever some of the juicy flavor escaped.

Sarianah nearly jumped clear out of her skin when a large, strangely tinted blue, hand clamped down on her shoulder. Shakily, her head turned to peek over her shoulder and see the cause of the intrusion of her peaceful silence.

Dark lidded pearls glared daggers at her, "Though I'd like to thank you for the bruise you gave me from punching my leg last night, Pein doesn't want you leaving his sight." the brute uttered in his deep, raspy voice.

Shuddering at the sight of his razor sharp teeth the girl squeaked with a nod, timidly moving to stand and obey the command. Re-entering the building with a peeved pout Sarianah spotted the gang's table and gave a childish huff as she sat down next the pierced ginger.

The man didn't say anything and continued eating his lunch, as did the rest of the table. Sarianah took a moment to scrutinize its inhabitants.

To her right was the redhead that assisted Pein in cornering her in the bathroom this morning. He acknowledged her by flicking his lazy, russet eyes from his tray to meet her gaze, then back to his food. Next to him was Itachi. His eyes were already meeting hers the second she landed on him, the intense stare making her quickly go to the next individual.

It was the albino from earlier. He was too busy muttering curses and nursing his swollen mouth to notice her staring.

'Handsome or not, he deserved it.'

Finally there was Deidara. He appeared far less intimidating than the rest. His golden blond hair was almost as long as her own, pulled up in a topknot with a fringe covering his right eye. Strangely enough, Sarianah found herself admiring his handsome features more than just observing him.

The way his smooth, yet masculine chin accentuated the femininity he portrayed. His glittering, sky-blue orbs encased within almond shaped slits, it was too late when she noticed that he was staring right back at her with a raised, finely trimmed brow.

Feeling her heart skip Sarianah turned her line of sight to her lap, lifting a roll to continue eating, but her mouth was dry and her stomach kept doing flip-flops. Hesitantly looking up again he was still watching her, but with a wide, crooked grin plastered on his face, his visible eye glinting in mirth.

"Like what you see, hmm?" he teased, his rich, deep voice making her tongue go numb before she could make a sharp comeback, leaving her stammering like a fool.

Growling to herself and shoving the rest of the food in her mouth Sarianah quickly finished and dumped out her tray just in time for the bell to ring. Ignoring what the brute had said earlier about staying where Pein could see her the brunette hurried through the hallways for her locker.

Heaving herself up by the top of the row of lockers she swiftly grabbed her biology textbook and dropped back down. A hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist roughly, and she turned around in alarm, only for her face to heat up again.

Deidara grinned at her reaction just from seeing him. "I guess leader was right about me having an affect on you, hmm."

Hearing no reply aside from the girl gulping hard he continued, "Pein noticed your behavior and the way you was fawning over my looks, so he sent me to retrieve you knowing you'd put up less of a fight, hmm."

Embarrassed that what he said was true Sarianah looked down in defeat. Something about this guy, and not just his looks, made her body and mind go haywire.

"It's never happened before." she whispered to herself. "What's never happened before, hmm?" he questioned, having heard her talk to herself.

"I- it's nothing." she stuttered, jumping when he placed a hand on the small of her back, guiding her to class like a gentleman.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" she stammered, cheeks burning.

"Helping you get to class since you were just standing there like an idiot, hmm." he replied, opening the door to Mr. Hatake's classroom.

"Sarianah, you're late!" a boy shouted, but an elbow lightly struck his side. "As if you're one to talk. Mr. Hatake is late as well."

Deidara butted in, "Sarianah was being kind by showing me the way to class-"

'Liar' she thought. 'He already knew where to go, otherwise he wouldn't have dragged me to class.'

" - When she saw me wandering aimlessly in the hallway, hmm."

Everyone bought the smooth lie, a couple patting the brunette on the shoulder as she made her way to the back of the room and sat down in her seat next to the window, resting her chin against her palm which was propped up with her elbow on the white table before her. Deidara took the empty chair next to her

Soon after, the biology teacher, Kakashi, who had a routine of showing up ten minutes late for class, strode in with his nose buried deep inside the orange covered book he always carried with him. As he reached his desk the silver haired man snapped his book shit and looked up.

"Hello class, and new student." He greeted Deidara, who returned it with a short nod. "We will be working in pairs today so be sure to sit close to your partner."

He paused before quickly adding, "Ms. Shadowfiend, you will be put with Deidara for the time being."

Sarianah felt something whither inside when she looked up to Mr. Hatake with a pleading look that went ignored as the teacher turned to write instructions on the board. She could only pretend to not notice the blond watching her closely, listening to the rhythmless tap-and-scrape of the chalk hitting the dust-white stained black platform.

"You and your partner will discuss the different characteristics and the common ancestor that each organism shares by using the chart in your book, then write down your findings and hand the paper to me at the end of class." Finished with giving out instructions Kakashi lazily leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the wooden desk and opening his book, completely focused on the pages of the vulgar book.

Sarianah grabbed her notebook and tore out a sheet of paper, jotting down her name and Deidara's at the top right corner, and opened her book to page 304.

"Earthworm, trout, lizard, and human." the teen murmured, eyes skimming the chart that was printed next to the list of organisms.

"I think we should do them in order from which ones share the least similarities to the most, hmm." Deidara uttered quietly, keeping his voice low like the rest of the class.

Sarianah nodded, "The first characteristic on the chart is vertebrae, eyes, legs, then hair. The earthworm has none of those, so it would go first."

Sensing the blond nod she wrote down 'Earthworm', placing the number one next to it.

"Next would be the trout, hmm."

Sarianah froze as his hot breath nipped at her ear, the soft strands of hair that hid it having been brushed behind it without her knowledge.

"It has a vertebrae and eyes, but no legs or hair, hmm." Nodding in agreement the brunette shakily scribbled down the number two, putting 'Trout' next to it. While she did this, a warm hand was caressing her thigh with circular patters that drew closer and closer to her sacred area.

"You know what'll happen if you decide to cause a scene, hmm." he warned, two fingers rubbing against the coarse fabric that hid her once untouched womanhood, now tainted by his hand.

Gulping she nodded hard, continuing to do the assignment and biting her lip to stifle a small mewl when he moved his hand to go around her back and gently fondle her bosom. Horrified by the turn of events Sarianah looked frantically to Kakashi, who was still burying his face into the book. She then glanced about the room. Everyone was too engrossed in their work to notice.

A soft gasp escaped her as he tenderly pinched her nipple through the layers of clothing, his entire hand then disappearing under her shirt and pushing up her bra to resume his fondling, squeezing and rotating the mass of flesh with his fingertips nipping at the hardened peak.

"L-lizards have a vertebrae, eyes, a-and legs... yet no hair..." she could barely whisper out breathlessly, trying to squirm away as Deidara leaned in to kiss her neck.

"And a human holds all the characteristics; vertebrae, eyes," His other hand began to rub her inner thighs, "legs, and hair, hmm."

Whimpering as quietly as she could Sarianah forced herself not to push him off and bore with his ministrations, barely refraining from yelping when his hand unbuttoned her pants, sliding over her undergarment and cupping her womanhood.

Now finished with the assignment Sarianah dropped the pencil and rested her head against the table, fear and arousal filling her as his palm pressed against her heat for a few moments before the blond backed off completely, a satisfied smirk tilting his lips.

Wanting more than anything to wring his neck till it was thinner than a spaghetti noodle Sarianah was left to fix her clothes when the bell suddenly rang. After the task was done she stood on wobbly legs, still unsettled from the warmth that was pooling in the pit of her stomach, grabbed her books, and handed the paper to Kakashi who was waiting by the door, hand outstretched for the completed assignments.


	6. A Gruesome Loss

**Sorry if this chapter seems a but rushed, I DID take only three hours to whip up the whole thing. **

**AND BY THE GODS WOULD YOU READERS LEAVE REVIEWS ALREADY?! Do me a favor will ya?!**

They found a small village; peaceful and full of generous townsfolk. It was perfect.

She dreaded the next class, but willed herself to trudge gloomily through the crowded halls. Which gang member will she wind up with next? She couldn't bare the thought of it being the blonde again.

A shudder ran down her spine recalling the events from Biology. She DEFINITELY did not want to be with that man again, no matter how attractive he may have been.

Sarianah ceased in her steps when she spotted a crowd surrounding the door to her class, and listened keenly on the conversion between the students.

"Why is the door locked?" "Dunno, but apparently Mr. Morino cancelled class all day." "I wonder why?"

Sarianah didn't stay a moment longer, having gotten the feeling that the abrupt closing of today's class had something to do with 'them'.

Carefully walking around the group of confused classmates she snuck off to the closest exit. The tomboy now stood outside in the basketball court, and was staring at the remains of a bloody brawl.

Splatters of blood and a trail of still wet crimson leading across the pavement towards the weight lifting room; a smaller building set up next to the school for students who were all about fitness. Sadly there wasn't many.

Cogs turning and senses set on high alert Sarianah sped through the basketball court, stopping herself just in time so that she wouldn't go pass the corner of the building.

Poking her head out for a peek she was ever so glad to see that the coast was clear, however her relief was short lived.

What sounded like pained grunts and the smack of a fist drilling into someone's face came from inside the building, encouraging the girl to continue onward. She stopped at the door and hesitantly tried the knob.

Locked.

Looking about Sarianah eyed the high reach windows and walked under one. She took a deep breath and jumped up to grab the ledge, pulling herself up to peer inside.

Her fears were confirmed. Pein and the rest of the men she had encountered so far were circling the bloodied and beaten form of her psychology teacher; Ibiki Morino. Observing the men closely Pein's lips were moving, and the brunette strained her ears to pick up the words "Tell us" and "Body missing".

Growling to herself she kept herself held up on the edge and carefully opened the window just a crack, thankfully the men not taking notice. Now enabled better hearing she kept still.

Pein delivered a nasty hit on the scarred man's chin, a loud snap almost making Sarianah squeak and fall. Ibiki groaned in pain, but turned his head to glare at the ginger, spitting a blob of red at the gang leader's feet.

"I already told you; I don't know where the blueprints are."

Pein's shoulders shook as a dark rumble of laughter escaped him, his hand held out as he accepted a metal bat from Sasori.

"If only you could understand what was good for you. Either way, I doubt you'll be missed. Not to mention that girl." he muttered the last part, bouncing the bat in his hands as if to test it's weight.

"I don't know how Sarianah is in the middle of all this, but you better stay away from that girl." Ibiki threatened.

"Oh ho-ho?" the ginger chortled in mirth and curiosity. "So you knew that we were watching her? Why so protective all of a sudden, perhaps?" he questioned, raising a brow. His eyes were trained on the bar of steel he was holding like he really wanted to use it.

The teacher went silent, irking the pierced man's curiousness even further. "I wouldn't be surprised that you'd figure it out so quickly, being one of the FBI's top interrogators."

'Mr. Morino is an interrogator for the FBI?!' Sarianah repeated in her head.

"So how many of those 'teachers' do we need to get out of the way?" Pein then asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!"

The titian haired man shook his head almost pitifully, his ringed eyes gleaming as he lifted the bat. "Then I guess you are of no use to us."

The brunette acted on mental reflex and smacked the window with her palm, alerting the men instantly before Pein could deliver the fatal blow. Inwardly killing herself Sarianah jumped down and took off, running as fast and as reckless as a headless chicken, wishing that she hadn't done something so thoughtless.

The run back inside the school was short, and looking back she almost screamed in relief upon seeing that she wasn't followed, but realization struck her hard.

"Oh no, Mr. Morino!" she gasped.

She soon spotted a red lever, and without thinking, yet again, she ran over and pulled it. If she could remember correctly the fire safety system was also connected to the weight room. So that meant they were in for a surprised that will leave them soaked to the bone.

The alarms blared nearly loud enough to burst her eardrums, and the sprinklers set loose, flickering water everywhere. Steeling herself against the water spraying in her eyes she rushed back outside, holding in yet another scream when she saw the silhouettes of the gang running out.

Swiftly climbing inside a trash can, as much as the idea grossed her out, she waited till she heard their footsteps wander pass before jumping back out. Sarianah shuddered in disgust as she pulled off a rotten banana peel before heading back to the weight room.

The door was ajar, and Ibiki lied on the floor, beaten to a bloodied pulp with the sprinklers rinsing away the blood that continued to run nonstop. Kneeling next to him she gingerly shook his shoulder.

"Mr. Morino? Mr. Morino, answer me!"

Receiving no reply the girl checked his pulse. It was there but barely. Gently tossing his arm over her shoulder she proceeded to drag his limp body outside, going past the school grounds' borders to enter a small area of thick forest terrain.

Carefully resting the man against a tree, making sure he would stay upright, although in a slumped manner, she pulled out a roll of bandages she had snuck out of the school's pharmacy during her visit with Shizune.

Her patchwork wasn't perfect, but it stopped the bleeding just in time when he began to stir, eyes squinting as he weakly croaked, "Shadowfiend?"

"Try not to move. You're lucky that your skull shows no signs of severe damage, but the bloodloss is drastic." she firmly stated, gently placing a han on his chest to keep him from ever attempting to stand.

She then pulled out her iPhone, dialing 911, however Ibiki slapped it out of her hand.

"Don't even try, they'll find me before the ambulance even gets here, and it's no use for a search team after that." he uttered.

Pursing her lips she stood. "Fine, but I'm not just going to leave you here."

Ibiki shook his head, "Don't bother. That blond forced some kind of bomb down my throat; it's already the end for me to begin with."

"A bomb?" The words clicked something in her head, and once again the chronic headaches from this morning returned.

The psychology teacher coughed and started hacking out blood. A faint beeping could be heard from him, and Sarianah was unprepared when he suddenly stood and shoved her several feet away with unexpected strength.

There was the sound of a small explosion, something scattering about with a sickly splattering noise, and the tomboy looked up. She shot up to her feet, a hand covering her mouth before turning to the side as her stomach emptied itself.

Ibiki's face was frozen and lifeless, eyes remaining open but swollen due to the damage Pein had caused earlier. His torso was completely blown out; broken ribs and guts strewn about in a gruesome fashion.

Standing shakily Sarianah failed to keep in the tears rolling down her face, head reeling with lightheadedness as she turned and ran for the school.


	7. Comfort From a Possible Comrade

_The perfection of their love was sadly short lived_.

. . . . . . .

Before she could step inside, a large, fearsomely tinted blue hand grab her wrist, and the back of her head collided with the rough walls of brick, lightly scraping her scalp and arm.

"You really are a handful, aren't you kid?"

As scared as she should've been at seeing the brute's dark lidded eyes, her mental state was already at its limit, so she just hung there with his hand holding her off the ground by her neck, silent tears continuing to fall down her face.

Bewildered by her lack of response Kisame gently released the girl, watching as she fell to her rump, and just sat there, shoulders softly trembling.

Brows furrowing the brute got in a kneeling position, then dropping to his bottom, legs folded Indian style. Grabbing her by the shoulders, carefully mind you, he pulled her into his lap.

Sarianah stiffened when he embraced her in an awkward hug. One of his hands placed on the back of her head to smother it to his chest. It was apparent that he wasn't too comfortable in this situation either.

"Poor thing, having to deal with so much in less than a day." he uttered quietly, attempting to tenderly pat her back while rocking back and forth.

Sniffling Sarianah grabbed the front of his shirt, sobbing for all it was worth while he cooed to her almost like a father. Why was he trying to comfort her?

"Why?" she muffled into his chest.

"Why are you being kind to me after all of this?"

The behemoth was silent for a moment, then he sighed. "The same reason why leader let you live. I'm a big softie with girls." he admitted.

"But that doesn't mean you can about testing your limits with him."

The teen pondered over this, baffled by the turn of events. "So not all of you are bad guys?" "I wouldn't say that, but most of the gang has a good side to them; like me for instance, but you better not tell anyone." he muttered the last part, earning a small giggle.

"Come on, Pein will get suspicious if I'm gone for too long. Same with you."

Kisame helped her stand, but quickly snatched her hand, pulling it to his face to observe her knuckles. "Ho-ho, that's your little secret, eh?" he murmured humorously, eyeing the rather pointed bones that jutted when he closed her hand into a fist.

Afterwards he led her around the school, stopping behind a corner. "You go on, Pein's group will spot you without a problem. I can't go further since I'll be considered a trespasser." he explained, giving the girl a light shove on the back.

Sure enough, the pierced ginger was walking up to her with a displeased scowl, easily passing through the horde of teenagers that had piled out to the front of the schoolyard like they would on a fire-drill.

"And where have you been?" he hissed, grabbing her forearm tightly.

"I was looking for my psychology teacher, Mr. Morino. I heard that he had cancelled class and went out to search for him when the fire alarm went off." she half lied.

The ginger scrutinized her closely for any sings of deceit, not trusting her at all, but finally huffed and released her arm.

"From now on you we be watched by Sasori and Deidara, but if I'm around. You. Stay. Near. Me." he sterny ordered, eyes narrowing as she nodded.

'How much longer must I deal with this?! I only have one class left, but I don't want them to follow me when I visit Callie!' she thought as the rest of the group joined them. 'And mum... They wouldn't follow me home, will they?'

Pein pushed her in front of him so that she was facing the gang with him. "Sasori, Deidara, you are to keep full supervision over her unless I am present. Understood?"

The duo nodded, the blond giving Sarianah a strange look that didn't go unnoticed by the brunette before glancing back to the leader.

"I have some... Business, to take care of, I will return after the period is over." he dismissed himself, disappearing within the crowd.

Deidara walked behind Sarianah, slapping his hands over her shoulders as if giving her an "atta boy".

"P. E. is next, isn't it, hmm?" he inquired in a quiet, husky tone, breathing in her ear.

Sarianah gave a shudder, her face going pale at first, but then brightened with a rather creepy grin that didn't look very friendly on her countenance.

'If I play my cards right, we'll be playing dodgeball again.' A dark chuckle echoed in her mind after the thought, but kept from outwardly showing it.

Principal Tsunade stepped in front of the students, clearing her throat as she did so.

"Everyone, it is safe to go inside and continue on to your last period class. All the janitors are mopping up the floors, but do be careful and watch your step." she informed them.

"Alright class, get into your groups!" Gai Muuto shouted. "Sasori and Deidara will be on Jonathan's team! Understood?"

"Yes sir!" the duo answered, moving to the left side of the gym.

Sarianah narrowed her eyes, watching their every move keenly. She noticed her 'babysitters' watching her in a similar manner, bodies tense and ready to move on signal.

Gai placed three balls in the middle of the floor, darting off to the sidelines and blowing his whistle. "START!"

Sarianah ran for the balls with blinding speed, doing a side sweep with her foot to make them stay on her team's side. Taking one in her hands she swiftly threw it at one of her opponents, hitting him in the groin.

Suddenly, Gai tossed in three more balls into the other team's area, and Sarianah sharply arched her back, her bangs kicking up as a ball bulleted past, barely missing her nose. Rising back up she spotted Deidara giving her a crooked grin.

"Not bad, hmm!" he shouted, throwing another ball at her. Someone stupidly jumped in front of her, trying to catch the ball only to get hit in the stomach.

Shaking her head with a light "tsk" she leapt in the air with her legs spread wide, another ball passing between. Four balls came at her team, three of them making it to their targets while one of them was caught. Now only three on each team remained.

The teen caught another ball and used it to deflect three more, yet sadly her last teammates were out.

"Two on one!" Gai shouted, "Last throw goes to Sarianah!"

Six balls gathered into her arms, Sarianah grinned wickedly before tossing them into the air.

"Oh man, they're screwed!" someone exclaimed.

A crescent kick, wheel kick, two roundhouse kicks, and finally a butterfly kick.

Deidara squealed and attempted to jump to the side, but got smacked in the face, then his torso, and one of them catching his foot on time to knock it out from under him, causing the blonde to trip over.

Sasori cleverly didn't follow his partner's example, settling for facing his back to the balls and ducking his head into his arms.

"SARIANAH'S TEAM WINS!"


	8. A Mother's Love

Sarianah was already off the school grounds when the men regrouped with the rest of the gang, not wanting to spend another second with them and ecstatic to see her feline companion. The multicolored blur was already dashing up to her and running against her leg, purring merrily as she plopped down against the tree.

Laughing softly the teen held the cat in her arms, folding her legs as she held the animal like a baby. "Hey 'Cal. Did you miss me?" "Mrow!"

She was answered with a happy meow as the beast nuzzled her face. Wiggling her fingers in front of her Callie pawed at her hands playfully, nibbling on one when it got too close. "Yeah I missed you too. It's been such a crazy day, 'Cal."

The cat slipped out of her arms and curled up into a ball in her lap, purring deeply as Sarianah gently scratched behind her ear. They sat like that for a while, the brunette telling her friend everything that happened, smiling when the cat seemed to give her version of a laugh.

When she was done, the sun had begun to set, casting a hazy pink hue. Sighing regretfully Sarianah stood, Callie leaping out of her lap as she did so. "Looks like I have to go now. Bye Callie."

The feline sat on her haunches, but instead of giving the brunette a look of understanding like she usually did as the teen departed, her almond shaped eyes showed sadness.

. . . . . .

Sarianah kept a wary eye out as she cautiously wandered through the streets. A streetlight flickered faintly as the sun lowered, slowly fading behind the tall buildings that towered over the girl. Even though she decided not to take the shortcut through the alleys lest she'd run into 'them' again, Sarianah had to watch her every step.

Eventually she was at her doorstep, staring at the knob like it would twist open on its own and her mother would leap out with open arms, embracing her warmly.

Biting her lip Sarianah opened the door, tentatively stepping inside, only to freeze upon seeing the barrel of a gun inches from her face. The firearm was quickly tossed to the floor, and the girl looked up to see the shocked face of her mom, tears rolling down her lightly wrinkled cheeks.

"Sarianah?" Angela breathed out in disbelief before wrapping her arms around the teen in a crushing hug. "Oh thank gods, it's you!"

"M-mum? What's going on? Why do you have a gun?" the brunette asked worriedly, grabbing her mother's shoulders to push her away slightly and look at the woman in the eye.

Angela wiped a stray tear before speaking, "The school told me that someone found your psychology teacher dead in the outskirts. And that you went missing until after the fire alarm went off." She hugged her daughter again. "I thought something happened to you." she whispered.

Frowning with guilt Sarianah leaned her head against her mother's shoulder, crying softly with her, but only because she couldn't tell her why. If Pein was able to tell that Mr. Morino was part of the FBI, who knows what else he was capable of.

"I'm fine mum, I'm sorry I scared you." she murmured, slowly breaking away from the embrace to head upstairs. "I've had a long day today, love you mum."

Angela sniffled, rubbing her eyes with a nod. "Yes goodnight honey, love you too."

Pursing her lips Sarianah walked into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her and stepping to her bed to perch her bum on the edge. Glancing over her shoulder she smiled at her stuffed white bear, grabbing its arm to pull it to her.

"Hey Papa Bear." she whispered, wrapping her legs around the bear and plopping her back onto the bed, rolling on her side. "Goodnight."


	9. Savior of the Night

The darkness, barely lit by the smog hidden moon above the city, was filled with a tense, thick silence. It set Sarianah's nerves on end, keeping her awake all throughout the long and weary night. That was the first time she ever lied to her mum, and it put her on edge.

"It was just to relieve her." she told herself, though still unsure.

Glancing out the window the teen heaved a deep sigh. "I need to get some sleep. No doubt they'll play a game of sixty questions the minute I step anywhere near the school."

Snuggling deeper against Papa Bear Sarianah closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to settle her stressed mind.

It was barely past two in the morning, the brunette having turned over on her back in her sleep, a tall shadow emerging from the darker corners of the teen's room to saunter over her slumbering form. Distinctive orbs of amethyst leered down at her, a hand raising to carefully close in on her face.

The girl jolted when the hand closed over her mouth, muffling her squeal of surprise, the other capturing her wrists once she realized what was going on and tried to fight off her captor. Sadly, whoever it was had much more body strength than she did, easily pinning her flailing limbs above her head.

A dark, amused chuckle met her ears before the silhouette lifted its head just enough to be revealed in the dim moonlight spilling through the window, their countenance holding a wide, almost crazy grin, lightly tanned yet still fair skin, and customary slicked back starlight silver hair.

It was Hidan.

Although she was intrigued upon noticing the swelling of his mouth caused by her elbow yesterday was completely gone, actually appearing as if it was never injured to begin with, she was beyond terrified to the bone from the sadistic gleam in his eyes. That wasn't a good sign on anyone, especially not on the crazy albino.

Sarianah flinched when he leaned in close to her face, his eyes darkening with morbid intent. "Hello bitch, did'ya miss me?" he hissed, giving a snicker that mixed with something that was downright psychotic.

She tried to tear her face away from his hand, but his grip was firm as steel and wouldn't budge. Something gleamed a fine silver in the moonlight after he released her hands, and a pocketknife was pressed to her neck.

"I certainly missed you, damn bitch. And all the opportunities I could've had to have some fucking fun with you." he growled, pressing the blade in slightly to get a pinprick of blood and a wince from the girl as the crimson droplet slid down to the hilt and climbed along his finger to drip onto her exposed collarbone.

Sarianah didn't dare move lest he cut into something important. She refrained from shivering when the zealot dipped his head down to lick up the ever so slowly growing puddle of blood, removing the knife so he could suck on the wound.

A gasp trapped itself in her throat when the hand over her mouth was replaced by surprisingly warm and soft lips, but they were rough, moving and pressing hard against hers. When she tried to scream his tongue simply darted inside, to which she stubbornly bit down on, drawing blood.

Out of the blue, which seemed to be happening a lot recently, a hand, tinted a familiar blue, shot out and struck Hidan on the back of his neck when he sat up to nurse his tongue, effectively knocking foul mouthed man unconscious.

Sarianah frantically shoved Hidan off of her when he limply fell on top of her, causing the conked out man to fall to the floor with a soft thud. Looking up to her savior the brunette all but leapt at Kisame, hands clutching to his shirt as she sobbed into his chest.

"I was scared!" she hushed out, so to not awaken her mum in the next room over.

Kisame's eyes softened in understanding as he gently embraced the girl, sitting down on the mattress as she cried, tenderly patting her head as he whispered soothing words that everything would be alright.

"Sorry about Hidan. We suddenly lost track of him after regrouping with Sasori and Deidara." he apologized, but was only answered with more tears.

Pursing his lips the brute laid back on the bed, pulling her down with him and making her lie on top of him. "Go back to sleep, kid. I'll keep an eye out to make sure the bastard doesn't wake up and try anything with you; I hit him hard enough to last quite a while." he grumbled, hesitantly wrapping a secure arm around her waist.

Surprisingly his protective hold had Sarianah falling into a deep slumber within moments, her eyes drooping closed, tilting her head slightly to catch a glimpse of his face before dosing off to sleep.

**IMPORTANT!**

**I just want to apologize to all my readers about the short chapters recently. After this one I will definitely make longer ones, but it'll take longer to post them up ._.**

**Also, I would like to give a special thanks to three of my most dedicated readers; Itachi-Uchiha-lover, Kazure, and loverofakatsuki. Many thanks to those three and the other reviewers. As for the story Where One Doesn't Belong, it will be postponed for now until I not only get this one finished, I'm also completely revising the whole thing. So apologies to those who have been waiting for an update on that story!**


	10. Chapter 10A Depressing Wirld

Sarianah snuggled deeper into the sheets, seeking the leftover body heat, smelling of a slight masculine musk that made her sigh in bliss as she opened her eyes. Then she jolted upright, eyes wide and cheeks aflame as she searched the room, recalling the events of last night.

Her hand flew to her neck, where a small scratch remained scabbed over with dried blood. "That was no dream." she realized, then looking for the blue behemoth that kept her safe.

He was nowhere to be found, nor was the albino.

Brows furrowing in slight worry Sarianah jumped when her alarm suddenly went off, playing the song 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. Slapping the SNOOZE button she slid off the bed, walking to her bathroom to look at her reflection.

Her body was covered head to toe in scrapes, bruises, dirt; her face screwing up in a wince when she lifted her shirt. She hadn't bothered to get ready for bed properly last night, having been too overcome by the drama of the day and completely drained.

Practically tearing off her clothes she padded to the shower, but turned the faucet before stepping inside, having remembered the other morning when the water decided to give her the cold shoulder. Literally.

Finally standing inside the stall Sarianah hissed, the steamed water drizzling across her beaten skin. Being covered in sores was a daily thing, but this was beyond what she had ever done. Tilting her neck at a dangerous angle the brunette grunted with several pops coming from her joints. Then she rolled her shoulders, snapped her elbows straight, rotated her ankles, and twisted to both sides for her back.

The girl pressed her head against the wall, eyes staring down at the water running into the drain. It reminded her of the sprinklers setting off at school, that memory leading to Mr. Morino's bloodied form.

"No time for negative thoughts." she told herself, grabbing the bottle of shampoo.

. . . . . . .

Angela barely glanced up at the sound of light pattering coming from the staircase, her brows knitting together upon seeing the bandaids dotting her daughter's skin. One was on the corner of her forehead, a long one patching the front of her neck, and several lining her arms.

"Oh honey, what in the name of the gods happened to you yesterday? It's like one of those horrid strays got a hold of you." she spoke, moving from the stove to hold the girl from an arm's length and observe her more closely.

"I just fell during dodgeball, that's all." Sarianah shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder, looking to the side. "I'll get breakfast from the school's grab n' go. Love you."

Angela opened her mouth to say something but the teen was already out the door. A sob escaping her the woman covered her face, tears spilling through her fingers. "What is she trying to hide? Does she not trust me anymore?" she whimpered out.

. . . . . . .

The trek to school was quiet for once, having not left the house with an egg hanging out of her mouth as she usually did, thus not attracting the strays. Cars speeding past to get to work early, men carrying briefcases with special papers for meetings, hands reaching up to adjust their ties or straighten the collars of their black suits.

Eventually she came up to the schoolyard, which was bustling with other students, their loud bantering dying down once they caught sight of the brunette. An awkward silence filled the air as she walked on through to enter the building.

The hallways were almost bare if it weren't for the group of men awaiting her presence inside. Hearing footsteps approaching Sarianah turned her attention to the ginger, staring dully into the ringed orbs, while he returned in with a fierce glare.

"And who said you could run off yesterday?" "Who said you were my father?" she snapped back, shocking the lot of them. Her glare was just as fatal as Pein's, and she took a step towards him.

"I got punched in the stomach, almost got shot in the head by a gun, wake up with temporary amnesia, find out I'm being stalked by half assed gang wannabes, was molested during biology class, found out my teacher is dead, almost got raped last night, and wake up to find out that I look like I was tossed around like a rag doll!" she plighted in his face before poking her index into his chest.

"YOU, mister, are in NO place to boss me around when you're the main cause of all this bullshit!"

And with that she brushed past him, leaving the wide eyed leader standing there, shock written all over his face. Deidara whistled with a raised brow, watching her walk down the hall and disappear behind a corner.

"Damn, sounds like she's been through a lot of shit, hmm."

. . . . . . .

Sarianah clasped a hand over her thudding chest, her heart pounding like bongos. "I can't believe I just did that." she groaned, leaning her head against her locker. "He's so gonna kill me."

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her Math textbook and hurried to Mr. Sarutobi's room after the bell rang, not wanting to get caught within the crowd of students as they burst through the entrance door.

Gasping for air and leaning against the door Sarianah sent a half wave to Asuma, who was rather surprised with her being in class on time, or early for that matter.

"Shadowfiend, you're early." he stated, taking in the bandages that littered her arms and the patch on her neck. "Did those strays finally get you?" He meant to be humorous, but instead only a nervous chuckle came from him at the tired look she gave him as she sauntered to her seat.

Afterwards the rest of the class was filled with boisterous students, perky and awake, eager for the day to start. Asuma raised his hand, signaling for them to be silent.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Mr. Sarutobi." they all chorused.

His usually warm expression was distant and grim. "As many of you have heard; Mr. Morino was found dead outside the school grounds."

A rise of confused murmurs went about classroom before he spoke up again, "But do not be overcome by his death, I'm sure he would want you all to move on and continue learning. He was a wonderful teacher, and a dear friend. He will be missed."

Everyone bowed their heads except Sarianah, who felt pain swelling inside her chest. If only she had found him sooner, this wouldn't have happened, and those men would've been arrested and out of her life.

She felt Pein watching her closely from the far left side of the room, and she peeked from the corner of her eye to see him quickly avert his gaze elsewhere. When she turned her line of sight back to her lap a piece of paper landed on her desk, and she looked to Pein to see him flicking his eyes between her and the paper, then nod.

Gently biting her cheek she grabbed the note and hid it in her lap before carefully unfolding it.

'Meet me outside at lunch.'

A shudder of fear going down her spine Sarianah glanced at the ginger again, giving a small nod when their eyes met. His serious stare lightened up a bit, meaning he was satisfied with her answer.

. . . . . .

Thankfully none of them messed with her during English, and Kurenai didn't question about the injuries, but her stomach twisted with dread after the bell rang for lunch period. As the gang leader walked past, he quickly whispered to her, "Eat lunch first and then come out. I'll be waiting."

Gulping silently Sarianah waited in the lunch line, occasionally glancing to their table, to see the ginger watching her intently. 'Does he want to talk to me in private?' she wondered, forcing down the nervous lump in her throat as she accepted her tray.

She looked to their table once more; the leader wasn't there. Feeling a cold sweat form on the back of her neck the brunette found an empty table before observing what was on her tray. Turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes.

Somehow what seemed like hours turned out to be only a few minutes, and the teen was dumping the tray and heading out the exit door. As promised, Pein was patiently standing against the brick wall next to the door, his head tilting in her direction in an informal greeting.

"Come here." he ordered, gesturing for her to step closer till she was standing in front of him.

Unexpectedly his hand rose to touch the patch on her neck, where Hidan had cut her, then bluntly moved down to lift her shirt, but only to reveal her stomach, which was concealed by white bandages.

"You are by far the most reckless woman I've ever come across." he muttered, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

He went back to her neck, grasping the edge of the tape keeping it there to gently peel it off, eyes narrowing at the wound. "Hidan did this?" he questioned with a dark tone.

Nodding, the girl quietlygasped through her nose when the ginger gently brushed the pad of his thumb over the cut. He almost seemed as if he were worried, eyes somewhat downcast as he repeatedly touched the small wound.

Eventually his hand strayed away from her neck, drawing up to lightly cup the side of her face, surprising her a bit, but Sarianah was unprepared when his head suddenly dipped down.

His lips were cold, but hot at the same time, the freezing metal snakebite piercings on his bottom lip causing goosebumps to surface on her face. Sarianah's first instinct was to push him away, however he just wrapped his other arm around her waist as he ran his tongue over the plump flesh.

She then tried to tear her face away, knowing where that would lead to, but Pein kept her head still by holding her cheek with his free hand. Prying her lips apart with his own to allow his tongue to wander inside, the leader mentally smirked as the feisty brunette quickly melted in his arms, her body quivering every time his lithe muscle rubbed against her pink appendage.

Hearing a small moan the ginger pulled her flush to him, growling lightly as her bosoms were squished into his toned chest. Swiftly rotating to switch places with Sarianah, Pein pressed her against the wall, taking dominance over the kiss while biting down on her bottom lip.

Tugging on the swollen flesh as he pulled away Pein released it before kissing along her neck, the hand on her back sneaking downwards to give her bottom a gentle squeeze and bucking his hip into her. Running his tongue over the wound on her throat the leader smirked at the small murmur she let out, and stopped.

Gently pulling away Pein observed her flushed face in triumph. Sarianah's heart was thudding within her ribcage, her drugged mind slowly settling down from its cloud nine to let realization of her surroundings sink in.

Pein was caging her to the wall between his forearms, his lean, yet muscular frame giving a dominating presence as it loomed over her.


	11. Artisans' Revenge

**I think this is where the mature stuff begins. MORE than just kissing now. **

Sarianah shakily sat down in biology, oblivious to the bomber's scrutinizing gaze, her mind too swiveled up from what had happened during lunch. Pein had kissed her! And not only that, she had willingly made out with him!

Holding her face the teen groaned, cheeks slowly fading away of the dark blush that had stained them, but remained as a faint pink. Deidara sat next to her, raising a brow at her current expression. She seemed troubled, but also somewhat in a daze, like she was lost.

'Did leader do something to her?' he thought, his single azure eye narrowing in on her still unpatched neck. He knew he saw a bandage on it this morning, and it should still be on considering that the wound was on her neck of all places; where the skin was thin and most of the main arteries were located.

Something intimate happened between the two.

A distrustful scowl marring his face Deidara nudged her when the teacher began to give out instructions. Nearly jumping out of her skin Sasrianah looked up.

"Today we will be doing silent reading. Pages 134-157. And write down your vocabulary, they will be on your next quiz." and with that Mr. Hatake sat down, nose once again buried in his book.

Sarianah pulled out her text book, turning to page 134 and began to read. "Is it ok if I share the book, hmm?" the blonde suddenly asked, somewhat sheepishly.

Blinking the brunette nodded, and pushed the book so that it was in the center of the table, allowing them both to read it. Deidara scooted closer, making it appear that he was only trying to make it easier, so the teen didn't suspect him of anything at the moment.

That was all changed when his hand snuck down to give her ass a nice slap since she wasnt sitting in her seat all the way, causing the girl to yelp in surprise. "Nya!"

"Shhh!" Some of the students shushed her, as if they were in a library, and the girl blushed with a small apology before turning to glare at the one responsible.

Deidara had his eyes rolling around, like in those cartoons one of the characters was guilty of something yet acted innocent. She could easily picture him whistling a merry tune.

Giving a light growl she resumed reading, but her chin was abruptly jerked by his hand, forcing her to look at him.

Her body lurched back, causing the chair to scrape against the floor, when his lips claimed her own. Eyes flicking about wildly she hoped no one had turned around, and thankfully they didn't.

Heart stampeding in her chest like a jackhammer she could only sit there and let him glide his hot tongue inside, a quiet murmur escaping her when her pink appendage was caught within his embrace.

Deidara shifted in his seat to face her more so he wouldn't have to strain his spine, drugged by the faint cinnamon aroma and sweet strawberry taste, but remained with enough mind to stay aware of the precautions.

Slowly, with a bit of regret, the gangster pulled away, not realizing he had closed his eyes and closely observed her lightly panting face, stained a cute shade of cherry.

"I just find it unfair that leader gets to have you all to himself, hmm." he whispered in her ear before backing off to sit normally. As if having second thoughts he leant back in to whisper again, "I want to have a little more fun later on, hmm."

She paled slightly at his words, silently gulping. First they had threatened to kill her, they still do, but it's not as obvious. Now they were molesting her. 'What the hell is going on?! It's barely been three days!' she thought.

. . . . . . .

"I'm screwed." the brunette muttered, seeing the yellow tape covering the door of the paychology classroom.

They hadn't found a new teacher for the subject yet, and no substitutes were available. Due to this, the class has to chill out in the cafeteria until next period. Thanks to yesterday, she didn't know which of the gang members were in her psychology class, and to be frank, she really didn't want to find out.

'If its either Pein or Deidara...' she dreaded the thought. Both men had advanced onto her, Hidan as well, but he was intentionally trying to rape her. A dark blush spread over her face at recalling the rather intimate situations.

Alas, to her luck, Deidara was in this class, but so was Sasori. The dollish faced man seemed to be more of the serious type, not really interested in wasting his time in 'getting close' to women.

Casually the redhead had perched his bottom on the empty space next to her, casting her a bored look with his half lidded eyes, which turned into a glare when Deidara tried to occupy the other side of the teen. The blonde pouted, but a crooked grin split on his face as he leant down to whisper something into his partner's ear.

Sasori raised a curious brow, glanced at the brunette, and shrugged. "That's not my problem, brat. If Pein wishes to fool around and prove himself a pedophile then so be it." he replied bluntly.

Mouth falling agape the blond humphed and stomped off to lean against a wall, watching them from the corner of his eye.

Fidgeting slightly Sarianah tilted her head in curiosity when the redhead pulled out a sketchbook and a few unique looking pencils. '_He's an artist?_' she wondered.

Flipping a few pages till he found an unused one Sasori sat sideways on the bench to face her direction, folding his legs as a rest for the sketchbook, and took a long, observant look at her. The girl's eyes shifted about, unnerved by his staring, but realized that he was wanting to draw her. Propping her elbow on the table she rested her check in her hand, her eyes looking at him with a thoughtful expression.

Sasori nodded in approval and began to sketch a light outline of her figure, his hand still moving even when he looked back up to her for more than a few seconds, and looking back down make sure it was in proportion.

Before she knew it, he was done, and was handing the book to her for her to see. Brows raising in astonishment the air in her lungs whooshed out in a breathless "wow".

"That's really good." she stated, handing it back to him. "It has an intriguing air to it, though. Something peaceful and... perhaps unending?" she uttered in a questioning tone, head tilting with her eyes squinting somewhat, trying to find the right words.

"Everlasting and peaceful, I guess."

Sasori's eyes lit up when she said "everlasting", a small smile even tugging at the corners of his lips. "That's my view on the meaning of true art; something that can last forever for others to see."

"Oh no you don't, hmm!" someone snapped from behind the artist.

"True art is fleeting! It's there one moment and the next it's gone, hmm!" Deidara piqued, glaring at Sasori.

"How wrong you are, brat. True art is unending, it's beauty remaining forever, never withering." the other argued in a calm tone.

Back and forth the artists bickered, with Sarianah looking between them. Feeling uncomfortable from the stares the men were getting the brunette started to get annoyed, her brow twitching when she felt the numerous eyes in the room begin to focus on her instead.

Having had enough Sarianah slipped out of her seat, walked around the two so that she was standing next to them, and smacked their faces together, ending in a nice lip-lock. Sasori's and Deidara's faces turned a sickly shade of green, hues of blue around their eyes as they shoved each other away, shouting in disgust whilst the entire class uproared in laughter at the artisans' misfortune.

"Finally, I thought you two would never shut up." Sarianah uttered, then leaving the cafeteria seeing as the bell was going to ring in less than five minutes, exiting through the thick wooden doors. Her temper needed a moment to chill despite to comical scene earlier.

She heard feet rushing towards her from behind, and in her carelessness at the time made her too slow to dodge the arms that wrapped around her waist and arms, pulling her against a lean, but toned chest. The other moved away to cover her mouth, and her legs were locked together another set of arms.

Looking down she saw the smirking face of Sasori, but it was already too late since she was quickly being carried inside the janitor's closet. Thin metal wires, almost sharp enough to cut into her skin, kept her feet together, and crossing her forearms behind her back.

A dim lightbulb was switched on, allowing her to see the culprits with a death promising glare, her mouth still covered by Deidara's hand.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt, hmm." the blonde stated with a rather deep tone.

Forced onto her knees Sarianah could only struggle against the wires as the bomber situated himself behind her, with the redhead at her front. The puppeteer leaned in, and she turned her head away, thinking he was aiming to kiss her, but she gasped as his saliva coated muscle ran a slick trail up her neck, causing a shudder to wrack through her body.

Leaning his head over her shoulder Deidara used the advantage of her head being turned and crashed their lips together, his hand creeping around to squeeze her bosom. Eyes growing large Sarianah tried to tear away, but he held her chin in an iron grip, his tongue forcing its way in.

A muffled sound of protest escaped her when Sasori pulled her shirt up, letting it rest above the swell of her bust, then tugging the bra up to release the ample mounds. Deidara finally released her mouth with a satisfied smirk, allowing her to gasp in air.

With a sly smile Sasori dipped in to flick his tongue over a soft pink nipple, holding the breast up in his hand and proceeding to take the nub in his mouth. A shocked, yet pleasured sound blurted from the girl as he rubbed his lithe muscle against the pert nub.

His hand began to rub down her stomach, caressing the toned skin teasingly as he left her chest and kissed her belly, licking her belly button. Fingers fiddling with her pants the russet eyed man tugged them down till they rested under her knees, lowering himself so the his face hovered near her covered womanhood.

Deidara engaged her in another heated kiss before she could shout for help, the teen hissing through her nose as Sasori nipped her inner thighs, feather light kisses drawing closer and closer to her sacred area. Her legs quivered, trying to shut together but the puppeteer held them apart, grabbing the elastics of her boy shorts with his teeth, tugging them off her hipbones tantalizingly slow.

Deidara lightly drummed his fingers along her spine, her back arching as she gasped. Nibbling on her bottom lip the blond nipped the shell of her ear, earning yet another gasp while his partner slid her underwear below her knees with her trousers.

Cupping the smooth and shaven mound Sasori curled his fingers to part the moist lips, his middle finger wandering up to press into the throbbing bundle of nerves, stroking the button with his velvet touch while he watched her face break out into a light sheen of sweat, eyes closing in bliss that she tried to hide, but it was futile.

A strange, yet heightening sensation began to wash over her. Small, barely restrained whispers of pleasure turning into small, cute moans. Grinning crookedly Deidara seized her breasts in his hands, fondling the plump flesh and listening to her moans gradually get louder.

Sarianah unintentionally whined when Sasori pulled his hand out, a dark smirk on his face. Seeing her glare at him with eyes glazed over in unmistakeable desire he crossed his arms. "What? You thought I was going to give you the pleasure of release, little girl?"

Whimpering at the throbbing heat between her thighs Sarianah growled at him. "Bastard!"

Sasori pulled out his pocketknife to snap the wires restraining her, and the artisans left the closet quietly, checking to see if the halls were empty before sneaking out.

Sniffling Sarianah hesitantly reached down, her hand hovering over her maidenhood, but jerked it back with a blushing face. "I can't do it, it's too embarrassing!" she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

Shakily fixing her garments she feebly wandered to the door, peeking her head out to read the clock hanging on the wall of the corridor. It was already past 2:40. The school day was going to end soon. Legs wobbling somewhat Sarianah walked out of the closet. '_The school probably already called mum to say that I cut class. She'll be worried sick if I don't hurry home!'_

With that thought she hurried down the halls, heading for the entrance doors, skidding to a halt when her hand touched the glass, metal handled doors. _'But Pein, he'll throw a fit... Who cares what the jackass thinks, he's not my father!'_


	12. Sexual Fantasy and Snoopy Mom

**I greatly apologize for the bloody long wait. Writer's Block can be a damn pain in the bloody arse, ye? Not to mention I also apologize if Kisame seems a bit out of character, and be warned for there will be some slight crack humor with Sarianah's mom. **

Leaving the school Sarianah's mind wandered to her feline friend. '_**I'm sure she can go a day without me, it's happened a few times before**_.' she hoped, doing her best to ignore the continuous heat pulsing in her loins.

Eventually she had to stop while in the depths of the city, retreating behind a building to hold herself up while placing a hand to her stomach with an embarrassed groan. "I can't go home like this!" she whimpered, panting lightly. "Those assholes, I can't believe they did that!"

"Fancy meeting you here, kid." a deep, raspy voice spoke up from behind.

Groaning again Sarianah peeked over her shoulder, her pained, yet desire filled eyes meeting Kisame's before she all but slumped to her knees, scaring the brute as he quickly rushed to her aid, kneeling beside her with a large hand on her back. "Are you alright, kid?"

The brunette tilted her head up to face him, and just by seeing her countenance the behemoth awkwardly uttered a nervous, "Uhhh..."

"Help me...please. I've never..." she trailed off with a whimper, her hand clutching his shirt as she gave him a pleading look. "I can't go home like this; mum will figure out what's going on!"

Not quite sure of himself Kisame firmly asked, "Who did it?" Gulping softly she uttered, "Sasori and Deidara. They wanted revenge for making them kiss."

A crude snort of laughter came through him, slapping his mouth when began to sputter like a horse, his shoulders shaking. This all stopped when the girl began to sob. "This is so embarrassing." she hiccuped.

Gulping lightly Kisame grabbed her hand, muttering, "Have you never touched yourself before?" In response the teen shook her head. "I always believed there are better things to do than drown yourself in sexual pleasure." she explained.

Humming to himself he guided her hand down to cup her nether regions, making her feel the moistness that had begun to seep through the coarse material of her jeans. "Even so, experimenting is a good idea for times like this." he grumbled, not believing he was doing this, hidden behind an alley and a dumpster, and when it was still broad daylight.

Applying pressure Sarianah moaned as he pressed her fingers into her groin, her breaths huffing out in feverish gasps as she clutched his shirt tighter with her free hand. He never understood why he always felt so compelled to help her, even when it meant to go to such lengths like teaching her how to masturbate.

Helping her unbutton her jeans he felt his cheeks warm when she leaned her forehead against his shoulder, her voice wavering out wordlessly as her fingers stroked the sensitive bundle of nerves. She was no doubt embarrassed beyond belief.

Eventually he had her slide two digits inside her entrance, a breathless moan spilling from her lips as he helped develop a rhythm, her hip bucking softly. Her body suddenly tensed, a shudder going through, and she barely stifled a loud cry.

Breathing labored she rested against the brute as she tried to catch her breath while he slowly withdrew his hand.

"T-...thank you." she mumbled, at last feeling the cloud nine sensation fade away. She suddenly felt as if all the stress on her had been washed away, and she looked up at him in amazement. "I don't feel stressed out anymore."

Kisame felt his lips twitch into a smirk as he chuckled, lightly shaking his head. "That's one of the reasons why some people masturbate." he stated before standing to let her fix her pants. "Sometimes it's easier to imagine that it's someone you that you like."

Nodding and storing the piece of information in her head the girl froze, her hips squirming somewhat as her countenance screwed up in disgust. "Ew..." she groaned. The gangster palmed his forehead with a snort, finding her innocence too cute.

"You better hurry on home, kid." he then grumbled, before noticing the wet stain darkening the crotch of her trousers. "You might want to tie a jacket or something around your waist. I'm pretty sure your mom would be getting rather skeptical if she sees that." he gestured to the dark spot.

Looking down Sarianah squeaked, eyes wide and cheeks red as tomatoes. "Egads!" was all she said before running off.

Watching her retreating form disappear Kisame sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling incoherent words to himself and walking off.

. . . . . . .

Falling through the open window with a startled shout Sarianah tumbled to her bedroom floor, quickly scrambling up to undo her pants and slipping off her underwear before fetching a new pair of garments. After the task was done she glanced back at the window with a pout.

Gripping the ledge she carefully lowered herself as much as possible before releasing, hoping she had enough tolerance to safely fall on the pile of empty boxes below.

With a thud and possibly gaining a few small bruises, Sarianah pushed herself out of the cardboard mountain, walking around the building to walk up the entrance.

Opening the door with the brightest smile she could muster she gave her mother, who was sitting at the kitchen table, an enthusiastic wave. "Hi mum, I'm home!"

Angela looked up in surprise, and grinned in return. "Hello honey, how was school?"

Forcing the smile to stay the teen shrugged. "Eh, same old same old, except that everyone's missing Mr. Morino." she answered.

"Yes, he was a good man. You do remember that he was the one who helped us move in to the apartment when you were still little, right?" the woman stated, a sad smile falling upon her countenance.

Sarianah could only nod as she headed upstairs. "I'll be upstairs, alright mum?"

"Ok, honey."

Huffing exasperatedly the brunette slumped onto her bed after kicking off her clean pair of pants. "At least today was better compared to yesterday." she mumbled tiredly into the pillow.

Sitting up again she trudged towards the bathroom and stripped off her clothes to look in the mirror. Gingerly removing the day old bandages the girl sighed seeing as the wounds were looking much better as well and prepared the shower water before jumping inside.

The hot water drizzled down her lightly tanned ivory skin, stinging some of the scrapes and leaving a numbness behind as steam rolled up to the ceiling. Leaning against the wall she slid down to her rump, her mind retracing everything that had happened.

She wished she hadn't, however, because when she got to the part where she was restrained in the janitor's closet by Sasori and Deidara, a faint tingling began to spread inside her core. It only got worse as the image of Kisame holding her popped up.

Groaning to herself Sarianah lightly slapped her forehead, cheeks turning red at the thought. She had willingly let him assist her in such a discriminating matter, and she could've sworn at one point she almost said his name during the act.

The very idea had her fingers twitching, hesitantly ghosting over her stomach and drifting down to brush over the smooth shaven mound between her thighs.

'_**Sometimes it's easier to imagine that it's someone you like**_.' she recalled him telling her.

Closing her eyes Sarianah's brows knitted together as she tried to picture someone she held some sort of admiration for from school, but nothing came up. Trying again, after a moment, the hot tickle of a man's breath ran over her neck, garnering a quiet gasp from her while a masculine hand cupped her womanhood, spreading apart her nether lips to gingerly rub the sensitive nub. The other drifted up to hold her breast, gently squeezing and rolling the semi erect bud between their fingers.

Strange enough, the outlines of two faces found their way to her head, and another set of hands placed themselves on either hip, her back being pressed to a muscular torso before the hands moved, one going up to occupy her other bosom whilst the other took to rubbing her inner thigh teasingly, sending the sensitive nerves within the thin skin on end.

The finger stroking her clit lowered down to prod at her entrance as two sets of lips ran over her neck with hot wet kisses. Sliding inside the hot, tight chasm, the digit bent slightly to push against the ridged nerves.

"Say our names, Sarianah." one of the invisible men whispered huskily into her ear.

. . . . . .

Angela crept up the stairs and slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door. "Sarianah?" she spoke, and heard the shower water running.

Pursing her lips lightly she padded inside the room towards the bathroom door and gently rapped her knuckles against the wood. "Honey? Are you alright?"

Instead of getting a straightforward reply of "I'm fine mum!" the woman's eyes grew wide whereas her mouth fell agape as she heard a noise that sounded far too much like herself during her teenage years whenever she had one of her little... 'moments'.

Quirking a brow Angela pressed her ear against the door. If her daughter was as much like her as she was as a teen, the woman was bound to know the name of whoever had managed to get the girl all bothered.

Hearing the moans escalate slightly she listened keenly, only to be surprised when she heard two names instead of one.

"Pein! Kisame!"

Slapping a hand over her mouth to stifle a shocked sputter Angela silently walked away, mouth clamped shut and deciding she had snooped a bit too much by now.


	13. Fan Girl Repellant or Girlfriend?

**Sorry for the late updates, I've been going through a serious writers block and finally managed to finish this chapter during art class. **

When Sarianah left the apartment complex she froze in her steps as a circle of shadows closed in on her. Looking up she scowled at seeing Pein standing in front of her, with the rest of the gang preventing any chance of fleeing.

The ginger, however, let a smirk spread on his lips, his hand rising in a gesture for the other men to leave. She noticed Kisame giving her a worried look, and he seemed hesitant to follow the demand, but sadly, he left as well, leaving the teen and the gang leader alone.

He beckoned her over with the same hand, and with a glare she forced herself to behave as he walked alongside her on the way to school. 'What is he planning now?' she silently asked to no one, yelping with a "Meep!" when he suddenly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Don't even think about shoving me off." he whispered as they neared the schoolyard, where the students were chilling out, several turning their heads to look at them. Some looked shocked, whereas others, majority being girls, seemed angry.

Growing confused her eyes went wide when the ginger suddenly left a seemingly sweet kiss on her cheek and walked off after the bell rang. Glancing around her brows knitted together as she spotted numerous students whispering to each other and pointing at her as they walked past.

"What the hell is going on?" she mumbled, shaking it off as she went to her first class.

. . . . . . .

Oh. Hell. No.

He didn't.

Sarianah's mouth fell open slightly, her eye twitching as she took in the view of the inside of her locker. Pictures of Pein were taped all over the metal walls, paper red hearts surrounding them along with other girlish designs. It even had giant red letters covering the outside of the door. "**Sari-Berry**"

He did.

Roughly yanking out her notebook she all but slammed the door closed, startling anyone who was walking by. "The hell is that asshole planning?!"

Pein merely gave an amused smirk when the brunette sent him an irritated scowl upon seeing him as she entered the classroom. Plopping down into her seat with a silent growl she forced herself to patiently wait for the day to pass.

. . . . . . .

During Kurenai's class he had passed a note to her, and obviously, everyone was watching as he gave her a saucy wink and blew her a kiss. The most embarrassing part was that Kurenai happened to see as well and came up to snatch the piece of paper from the teen's desk, reading aloud.

_"As my heart pounds for you_

_I sing this poetic melody,_

_Sweet and true._" The raven haired woman beamed a smile at the ginger. "An adorable and well written poem, Pein, but this isn't poetry class."

Hiding her face in her arms Sarianah vowed to kill the man, who faked a blush and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

. . . . . .

Finally lunch came.

Taking a deep breath Sarianah entered the cafeteria, planning on hurrying up with lunch so she can avoid Pein.

But to no such luck.

"Sari Berry~!" The girl visibly shuddered with a twitching brow at the sickeningly sweet sing song tone.

"I saved a seat for you!"

Daring a glance at the table where a certain ginger was waving to her, she saw that he had even gotten her a tray of food for her.

Scratch her earlier vow. She was going to kill herself if this wasn't some sick joke.

Feeling all eyes in the room fall onto her Sarianah flinched, and trudged over to the lunch table and sat down, her form stiffening when his arm instantly wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her to him, much like before school started. She just didn't expect him to suddenly use his other hand to tilt her face in his direction and press their lips together in a deep kiss.

When he pulled away he pecked her nose. "How's my little Berry doing?"

Eye twitching madly and cheeks flaring red she all but grabbed his ear, jerking it down to whisper sharply. "We need to talk. After we eat, Pain in the Ass."

A deep chuckle was his only reply as he released her to eat, and she began to eat her food as well, but froze upon seeing "S&P" written elegantly on her cheeseburger in ketchup. Sighing to herself she just went on ahead and ate, hopefully getting a reasonable explanation later outside.

Before long Pein was taking both trays and scraping them off, and casually walked out the exit with her. When Sarianah heard the door close she whirled around with a glare. "I demand an expl- emph!"

Cold lips crashed against hers before she could finish her sentence, sending hot shivers through her body, and before she could blink, her back was against the coarse brick wall, and her wrists being held together above her by a single hand.

As much as she tried, Sarianah couldn't muster the strength to fight him off. Cool fingers ghosted up the smooth expanse of her back beneath her thing shirt, stopping when they reached the clasp of her brassiere, then drawing back down to repeat the ticklish torture along her sensitive spine.

Forcing her mouth open with his Pein thrusted his tongue inside, the hot muscle circling the sweet pink appendage inside as his hand played with the clasp again, deftly unclipping it to release her breasts from the confinements of her bra.

The ginger parted away from her, lowering his face to kiss her thudding pulse, sucking on the area before leaving hot wet kisses all over. Backing up Pein gleefully observed her flushed state, then to her restrained hands with a smirk.

Abruptly he completely backed off, before she could run off he pinned her down again, giving a stern glare as he spoke.

"That was just to get back at Deidara, but we also need to talk."

Eyes glowering at the man she sat still, showing that she was listening. Nodding in approval he spoke, "As you've noticed before, we have these 'fan girls' and they could prove to be a troublesome obstacle in our mission."

Letting his words sink in she snarled, attempting to jerk out of his iron hold to no avail, so she settled for hissing out, "Like bloody hell am I posing as your girlfriend! After all the bullshit you've put me through you think I'll just fall to my knees and let you ruin my reputation of never having a boyfriend?!"

He blinked owlishly before bluntly stating, "Yes."

"Go fuck yourself, dork!"

That hit a nerve as his eye twitched. "Did you just call me a whale's penis?" "Damn straight I did you ginger head!"

All that got her was another forceful kiss as he whispered darkly against her bruised lips. "One way or another I'm going to shut that fiery mouth of yours."

She was left to fall to her bottom as he shoved off of her, a cold, menacing aura emanating from him as he watched her readjust her clothing with piercing ringed orbs.

"I will have Kisame and Kakuzu switch turns watching over you when you're home. Try anything stupid you know what will happen." he uttered before going back inside.

She was slightly comforted to hear that Kisame was going to be near her more often, but also scared at hearing the new name. "Who is Kakuzu?" she asked herself.


	14. Imaginary Affair and Gentle Kisses

**I'm getting my mojo back! Whoo-hoo! I was planning on making this chapter a bit longer than this, but then it wouldn't have a good cliff hanger as I'd hoped. Sorry~ :P. Also the next chapter will deepen the plot even further. Here's a hint... SHE GETS HER MEMORY BACK! I know, HUGE spoiler, but at least it's something to look forward to. And I worked super hard on this chapter, so be happy :P. **

**Not to mention I'm requesting any fan art from my fans. I think it's about time to check on how popular I really am on here -3-**

**The artwork can be of any of my stories from either Princess Shadowfiend or this one; Andra Black. I know I may sound a bit daring for declaring fan art, but some of my friends from school told me to go for it and give it a shot, I never know how many would actually take it on. **

**Let me know if you're participating! It'd mean a lot to me T_T. **

**Without further ado, let's continue on to the story~!**

It was almost scary how easily Pein could switch himself from cold and heartless gang leader to sweet and carefree lover boy. She had to bear with his random moments of kissing. Sometimes it was just an innocent peck, while others were simply intense with heat that she could barely breathe.

It was driving her nuts, especially when he was daring enough to kiss her in front of her entire class after walking her there since he had different classes. He would act a bit teary and say he'd miss her, but broke out into a goofy grin when she forced herself to play her part, giving him a sloppy, but quick peck on the lips.

And it hadn't even been a day yet, and she was praying for something to happen and stop this nonsense.

"This has gone too far." she groaned, sitting down in the cafeteria to wait for the period to end. She wished they'd find a replacement for Mr. Morino soon.

"So, you're Pein's girl now, hmm?" uttered a deep, foreign tilted voice from beside her, and she could only heave a sigh as the artists sandwiched her between them.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, folding her arms on the table and resting her head in them.

Sarianah squeaked out when a slender finger suddenly poked her in the side, an awkward reflex she couldn't break out of when she began cursing, blurting out, "_Ohfuckme!_"

Deidara stared at her embarrassed glaring face for a moment and burst out laughing with Sasori following after. "Wh-what kind of reaction is THAT?! Hmm!" the blonde barely stuttered out, choking on his own breath as he tried to calm down.

Growling in irritation she stood from the table, heading for the exit door and hoping Kisame was there so she could consult with him. The two men didn't bother to follow her, either too busy laughing their asses off or they knew that someone would be watching her outside.

Breathing in the fresh air Sarianah smiled as she saw the familiar bulky shadow approaching from the corner of her eye.

"The idiots being too much to handle?" the brute inquired. "Pretty much."

Kisame moved to join her in leaning against the wall next to her, adopting the "cool kid" pose from the teen by folding his arms, bending his knee to prop his foot to the wall, and slumping his back slightly.

"Don't worry, Kakuzu's not like the others. Just don't piss him off." he informed her. "And try not to scream if he pops up in your room while you're sleeping; he's not the boogeyman." he chortled.

Her brow twitched. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kisame frowned at the grumpy undertone in her voice, and nudged her with his elbow. "Alright, kid. What's bugging ya?"

The teen scoffed before mumbling, "It's not fair." The behemoth raised a brow. "Just so you know, kid, life isn't always going to be fair."

After that statement they stood side to side in silence before Sarianah suddenly asked, "Kisame, are a you a gentle kisser?"

He seemed taken aback by the question, and began to wonder if Pein had done something to her mind. "Why do you ask?" She shrugged, mouth set in a flat line. "I dunno, it's just that all the guys that had kissed me are rough and I end up with swollen lips, so I was wondering if you was gentle or not."

Coughing nervously Kisame scratched his neck, not sure how to answer. "I...can't say...well I'm not too sure if I really am gentle." That got him a curious look from her. "You've never kis-" "I'm not saying that I've never been kissed. Tch, kids these days. I've had my share of women." he snapped, clearly annoyed.

"It depends on the situation you're in." he muttered, not knowing a better way to put it. The girl nodded, not knowing why, but stored the information for later use.

"Want to find out for yourself?" Kisame inquired, mostly meaning for it to be a joke, but was in for a surprise when she hesitantly nodded with a serious, but shy look on her face.

'_Why the hell am I nodding?! He was obviously kidding_!' she mentally screamed, watching him take a nervous glance around the place to make sure no one was there, and slowly turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Again she nodded.

"Kids these days." he muttered again before taking a step towards her and hunching his back to be eye level with her.

Taking a deep breath he tilted her head up to face him, revealing a rather heated emotion that was alien to her, but the thought washed quickly washed away as he slowly pressed his lips to hers, the mere touch lighting a hot spark that made her cheeks burn as her eyes fluttered closed, her body leaning forward of its own accord to press into the gentle, but deep kiss.

Again and again their lips met, smooth and tough skin massaging the plump, petal pink flesh as a muckle hand rose up to hold the back of her head, the other moving round her back to pull her flush to him, his senses drugged by the faint but intoxicating scent of cinnamon that left an addicting aftertaste on his lips.

Sarianah's breathing grew heavy, the spicy, musky scent of man wafting in her nose casting a drunken affect over her as she helplessly hugged his strong neck, an almost inaudible moan escaping her as strangely sharp teeth gingerly nibbled her lower lip. Kisame took the chance to glide his strong, hot appendage inside her parted mouth, the slightest touch of his tongue brushing hers sending wanton shudders down her spine as the brute lifted her in his arms, nearly crushing her against him while his tongue easily won dominance over hers, making her breathless and almost limp in his arms.

Finally, they broke apart to allow the other to breathe, both of their eyes glazed in lust and mouths parted open to release heavy pants. As much as he wanted to continue ravishing her right there Kisame tenderly set her down, a light smirk gracing his lips when she stumbled for balance, settling for clinging her hands into his shirt till she could stand properly and regain her breath.

"Well, did'ya get the answer you wanted?" All he got was a cherry red face as she coughed roughly into her hand, chocolate eyes darting to the side.

"The bell will be ringing soon..." she stated, somewhat disappointed in herself for giving in so easily, but also shocked at how good it felt. Just a small kiss was enough to make her go weak in the knees.

'_What is wrong with me_?' she mentally asked herself as she waved farewell to Kisame.

"See ya later, kid." he chortled seeing as the blush had not faded at all. "Yeah, later."

. . . . . . . .

She seriously did not want to deal with Pein right now as she left the cafeteria when the bell rang, knowing full well that he'd be waiting for her out the door.

And he was.

Out of nowhere a strong arm was wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her to an equally toned chest whilst a charming voice happily sang out, "Sari~Berry~"

'_Oh dear gods. Please, tell me this isn't happening_.' she silently pleaded as the man proceed to rock from side to side as he nuzzled her cheek. "How was free period?" he asked, once again in that sickeningly sweet tone.

She scowled, greatly annoyed by his childish and him way too close for personal comfort. However, she froze when he began sniffing her neck, a dark aura coming from him as he quietly muttered, "You're wearing perfume. You never wear perfume. And your breath smells like mint."

Thinking quickly and slightly freaked on how he could've possibly known about the fact that she hated wearing incenses, she calmly stated, "I thought you'd like the smell of vanilla, and what's wrong with chewing gum every now and then?"

He seemed to buy it from how the cold, possessive air around him seemed to back off. After she came back inside earlier she had asked a fellow classmate if they had any perfume, mainly to cover up the musky smell that lingered from Kisame earlier. She had a feeling Pein would notice it. Not to mention she asked for minty gum.

She wasn't too sure if he could tell if she was making out with someone else just by taste, and she wanted to be prepared in case he decided to make a move on her.

Like now.

Pein had abruptly moved to stand in front of her, immediately claiming her mouth with his tongue gliding inside. She could not believe he was doing this to her in front of everyone, in the middle of the hallway, and _everyone was watching_.

His hand was placed on her stiff shoulder, giving a squeeze, and she forced her shocked face to relax, eyes drifting shut as she rested her hands against his chest, their tongues slowly dancing for a moment or two before he pulled away, kissing her nose and leaving for class.

Sarianah stood there, and realized that her gum was missing.

. . . . .

They were running laps for gym today, and the artists just had to run next to her from both sides. Deidara nudged her with his elbow. "You and leader seem to be getting rather close, hmm." he spoke, smirking.

Sasori sent the blond a sharp glare when the brunette simply ran ahead, ignoring them. The men continued to stay behind her all period, keeping a close eye on her and that was simply all she wanted from them.

She needed her space for now.

. . . . .

And sad to say, that space was only temporary.

Pein was waiting for her outside the school after the last bell rang, but instead of approaching him, she walked on past, not only surprising the leader, but obviously enraging him.

"There's someone I need to see." she simply uttered, suddenly taking off in a sprint. Pein didn't dare send the gang after her in this environment, what with all the students watching from around, so he decided to walk in a casual pace, sending a look to Itachi, who nodded in return, both waiting a moment before running in the direction she disappeared to.

Panting slightly Sarianah wandered into the vacant park, clapping her hands twice, and a multicolored fuzzball was already meowing loud enough for the world to hear, rubbing up against her legs and purring like crazy.

Laughing to herself Sarianah picked up the feline and walked over to their tree, sitting down in the shade and cradling Callie like a baby. "Miss me 'Cal?" "M~row!"

"I missed you, too." the teen sighed, leaning back against the tree as the stress finally left her in a single breath, thanks to the warm soft fur that repeatedly petted under her fingertips. Closing her eyes for a moment, it didn't take long for exhaustion to hit her like a ton of bricks, and she fell asleep, the cat curling up into a purring ball in her lap.


	15. The Boogeyman and Peeping Tom

_Floating in darkness Sarianah realized she was in a dream, but without her control, her body began to walk forward, her feet continuously hitting solid concrete as the air began to smell of sewage, and soon she could hear the faint sound of a barely hushed conversation. She stopped in her tracks, still unable to control her body, and her feet did a rewind so that she could peak into an alleyway._

**_"But what about the plan?"_**

_Those words rung a bell, and she carefully listened on as the lost memory replayed itself before her eyes._

_"**We will follow it nonetheless, Itachi. All we have to do is set up fake accounts and enroll into East Valley Bridge High. From there we will search the building-"**_

_Now she got it; her memories were replying themselves in her sleep_.

Everything simply faded away after that, and Sarianah opened her eyes to see Callie meowing worriedly and licking at her face. Brows furrowing in hidden aggravation the teen petted the animal's head to shush her as the remains of her dream lingering about collected together.

Gasping in horror her eyes remained wide as saucers. "They're going to bomb the school!" she whispered, slowly standing up with Callie jumping out of her arms. "Mreow?"

Biting her lip Sarianah bent down to pet the mammal on her head. "Sorry Cal', but mommy has to go."

As much as she wanted to report them to the police by now, she knew it was a lost cause, for any of them could escape and... She silently gulped as she sprinted through the maze of brick walls. She frankly didn't want to think of the outcome if that were to happen.

"Unless..."

The word had slipped from her mouth before she could catch the hopeful thought that had wiggled its way into her. _'Unless I could somehow sabotage the bomb, if I knew where it was hidden, but how could I possibly pull that off without getting caught by Pein and the others?'_

Other ideas bloomed, most of them being completely incredulous, but they made her more hopeful, even though they weren't within her ability. She knew her limits better than anyone, but she was also a risk taker and would sacrifice her own limb if it meant to achieve something for greater good in the end.

Slowing down to a halt her brows furrowed as a particular thought came to mind. '_Kisame mentioned that Pein had a soft spot for girls like me... Maybe I could...'_

Her heart nearly stopped right there. She couldn't possibly pull that off. Pretending to be lovesick for the ginger was beyond impossible. '_But maybe I could somehow make him fall in love with me, or at least grow attached to me, he'd cancel the plans so I wouldn't get hurt.'_

She had already created lovesick fools out of the school's male population without trying, even though she had no intention of doing so, so the task didn't seem too arduous.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so I have all weekend to think things through before returning to school, and maybe by then this whole madness can finally end." she murmured, resuming the trek home.

Much to her surprise, her mother was actually waiting for her outside the apartment complex, a tired smile on her countenance. Baffled Sarianah hugged her. "Mum? What are you doing out here? You have to leave for a business trip tomorrow morning, why aren't you getting ready?" she asked in a slightly scolding tone.

Angela shrugged. "I called my boss and told him that I wanted to spend a little extra time with my baby girl, so I don't have to leave until tomorrow at noon." she explained, giving her daughter a kiss on the crown of her head.

Then she gave the teen the most energetic smile she had ever seen on the middle aged woman. "So, let's have a girls only night."

Blinking and giving her mother a blank stare Sarianah simply uttered. "You're not putting glitter on my nails."

Angela pouted. "Fine~"

. . . . . . .

Taking another bite of To Die For ice cream the woman asked while carefully painting her daughter's toenails in a thin coat of black. "Are there any boys in school that you like, honey?" It didn't even take a glance at the girl when she suddenly blushed, looking off to the side as she blew on her fingernails to make them dry quicker.

"Not really." Angela gave her a knowing smirk. "I was teen just like you, ya know, and that face says otherwise. So who's the lucky man?" she inquired, patting the girl's foot as a signal that she was done.

Sarianah scoffed with a pout. "Tch, it's no one special. He's just all looks." Angela raise a brow at this, taking note of the scowl and frowned. _'I wonder who this guy is.'_ she wondered before checking the clock.

"Well, I better get ready for bed now. Be in bed by twelve." she uttered before standing to go upstairs. Sighing Sarianah switched on the T.V, flipping to HBO on Demand and setting up Ninja Assassin.

"It's not like I can tell her that I'm being forced to date some asshole." she grumbled. "But that also makes me wonder why exactly does he have a soft spot for me." she wondered aloud.

. . . . . .

It was about midnight when she stood with a yawn and turned off the T.V, trudging upstairs while running a hand through her hair. "Meh, a shower would do me some good." she grumbled before entering her bathroom and slipping off her shirt.

Working on the zipper of her jeans Sarianah stood in front of the mirror and reached to her side and flipped the light switch. The sound effect 'doom' echoed off the tiles when she looked forward at her reflection, her heart nearly stopping while she actually stopped breathing.

A dark, massive bulk, dark tresses framing their face like needles, and a pair glowing, dual colored eyes leering at her in a way that made her lose her Christmas spirit. Slowly, she blinked, then turned off the lights, and flipped them back on.

The brute was still there.

And she screamed.

. . . . . .

Angela fell out of bed when she herd the shrillest shriek of "**BOOGEYMAN**!", no doubt coming from her daughter and she scrambled off the floor and into the hallway, only for bosom to meet bosom, and the two fell on their rumps before Sarianah frantically hid behind her mother.

"T-th-there's a m-monster i-i-in my b-b-bathroom." she stuttered, scared out of her wits when the woman stood and helped her up. "A monster? Honey, you know the boogeyman doesn't exist." Angela stated before heading towards the bathroom with her daughter close behind.

She opened the door, and indeed, the "boogeyman" was right there, glowering down at her from his massive height. However her reaction was more worrisome than Sarianah's.

Her eyes simply rolled back, and she fainted with a pale face. Sarianah, still in her weak, mental state, which only became worse as she watched her mother collapse, then looked at the man, and she fainted as well.

Kakuzu stared at the unconscious women blankly before crouching to wrap either arm around each waist, carrying the teen first to her bed, then proceeding to tuck the older woman in bed as well, and returne to Sarianah's room to keep watch over the girl from a dark corner.

. . . . . . .

(SATURDAY! YIPEE FOR THE WEEKENDS!)

Groggily, the brunette cracked her eyes open with a groan, her chest aching for some reason, and head sore from a lovely bump on the back of it. Rubbing the knot on her head Sarianah slipped out of bed after running her fingers through her sweaty and tangled hair, crinkling her nose in disgust, and recalled from last night that she was about to take a shower, but everything blacked out after that when she looked in the mirror. Glancing to the clock she read that it was one in the afternoon.

'_Mum should already be driving to her meeting by now._' she thought.

Shrugging and rubbing her eyes and yawning she went to the bathroom, barely taking notice that her shirt was already on the floor, her pants undone as well. Furrowing her brow in confusion she shook it off and wiggled out of her trousers, leaving her in a matching pair of black boy shorts and sports bra.

Taking off her undergarments as well she froze when she heard someone sputter, and slowly, she turned around to see Kisame covering his face with both hands, but his fingers were parted for his eyes to peek through.

"**GET OUT!**"

Arms flailing Kisame darted for the door when a bar of soap was thrown in his direction, and slammed the shut behind him before a bottle of shampoo smacked it. Sighing in relief the brute slid down to his bottom and rubbed the back of his neck, countenance set in a grimace.

"Oops." he muttered.


	16. IMPORTANT

**Hello everyone...yeah sorry that you're all bloody eager for an update, but I have good news and bad news. **

**I guess I'll start with the bad news; I decided to label this story complete since I don't exactly know how to continue it the way it is right now.**

**The good news, however, is that I'm going to start a sequel to this story. It'll seem like a few things had changed, mainly because I'm trying to get the story on the track I want it to be on. Basically, it'll be focusing entirely on Pein and Sarianah's "relationship", with a bit of Kisame in there as well since there's obviously a thing going on between the shark and the brunette, but don't worry, I'm not spoiling the finalized pairing. Only time will tell. **

**Also, Kakuzu is stalking Sarianah's mom while she's on the business trip. Wonder how that'll go? :3**

**And to that random person that wanted Sarianah to be chased by animals again, IT WILL HAPPEN! But I also promise that one of the Akatsuki will get hurt by it, in a comical way of course. Not tellin who though ;)**

**Anyways, I WILL start on the sequel once I get some stuff out of the way. Semester exams are coming up, and last minute make up work is a real bitch when I forgot my textbook at school for the weekend -_-' I hope I miraculously pass this year. Or I'm definitely screwed. **

**WISH ME LUCK!**


End file.
